How Lucky Can I Get?
by CookieCruncher
Summary: She's a Kinder teacher who loves kids. He's a professional chef that's looking for his perfect girl... And it all started under a waiting shed one Rainy Friday...Love blossoms? Hate grows? I don't own twilight... ALL HUMAN! :
1. Nice to, um, meet you

Disclaimer:

I do not own twilight or anything related to it. It is all Stephenie Meyer's. *Sigh* I wish it was mine, but, if it was, twilight will be on a whole new level!

Note: This is a human story of them. They're not vampires here!

Chapter 1 : Nice to…um…meet…you…

Rosalie's POV

I am Rosalie Lillian Hale. A kindergarten teacher. I love and simply adore little kids. I wish I had one to have fun all day.

"Hey, Rose, snap out of it." Zafrina, my officemate, waved her hand in front of my face, breaking my reverie.

"Ooops. Eh, sorry." I sighed.

"What's the deep thought this time?" she asked as she typed away in her computer.

"Just… ya know…kids…" I blew a raspberry.

Zafrina and I had been inside the office for almost two hours now. And hopefully we'll be finishing up soon.

"Great! I'm finished! So, uh, let's go!" Zafrina said while she packed her stuff.

We went out of school and out to the streets. We talked about today's what-happened stuff. And there, after some goodbyes, she left me in a waiting shed. Suddenly, rain started to pour. It was like a storm.

I pulled my jacket closer to me. Just then, a muscular man with an umbrella came inside the shed, too. It was pretty silent.

"Uh, bad weather today." The man began.

I looked at him questioningly, but I assumed he wouldn't see my face because it was so dark in the night.

"So it seems." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm Emmett Cullen by the way." He offered his hand.

"Rosalie Hale. Nice to…um…meet…you…" I shook his hand.

"Teacher Rose!" a familiar voice called.

I looked around and saw one of my students, Madison. We chatted for a while and after some time; she and her mom went off to the grocery store.

"So, you're a teacher?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. I work at Twinkle Stars Academy." I smiled.

Emmett's POV

Rosalie, an angel. She was wearing a jacket and underneath it was a baby blue shirt with denim jeans. Her wavy blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. Perfectly gorgeous.

"So, do you have a ride?" I asked, hoping she'll say no.

"Actually, no. I'm waiting for a cab to stop by but it seems all the cabs that pass by are full. I forgot my phone at my house, and now I can't call someone to pick me up." She frowned.

"I could offer you one. I told my driver to pick me up here." I genuinely smiled at her.

Rosalie's POV

I blushed at his angelic smile.

"No, it's alright. I'm sure a taxi will come any minute." I refused.

"It's a Friday; most people will be busy going home." Emmett somehow pleaded.

A black Lamborghini Gallardo stopped right in front of us. I wasn't really a fan of cars, but I definitely knew this one. This was one of the many cars I'd always dreamed of having. But instead, Dad insisted on getting me a red Lamborghini Murcielago.

"This yours?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah. C'mon." He opened his umbrella, hugged my shoulders closely (Oh my gosh he is so freaking hot!), and we went inside the car.

"Sorry, Sir. There was heavy traffic along the way." The driver apologized.

The drive was really silent, it would burn my ears. Emmett either felt the same way or he noticed my expression. He turned the radio on for some music. It was 'War' by Jay Sean; my favorite song. And that eased me up a bit. I laid my back on the leather seat and relaxed. Soon enough I started humming the song. By the time the song ended, Emmett asked me'

"Where do you live?"

"#4 Marigold St." I smiled upon the beautiful angel.

After some moments, the car slowed to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride." I grinned at him and opened the door. Good thing it wasn't raining anymore. But then, a firm hand grabbed my arm.

"Wait." Emmett stopped me. He rummaged through his bag and gave me a paper. I didn't bother to look at it at first but I took it anyway.

"Thanks again." I smiled at him and shut the door. I went inside the house with a huge smile across my face.


	2. It just doesn't get any better than this

Chapter 2 : It just doesn't get any better than this!

Disclaimer: "Hey Stephenie! Can I have the rights of twilight?" "No." "How about now?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "No." "Please?" "Yes." "Really?" "No."

As I came inside my house, I called, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" and put my bag on the nearby table.

"Hey, dork!" My brother, Jasper, messed up my tidy hair.

"Hey, loser!" I laughed and went to the kitchen. Mom was there, cleaning up dirty dishes.

"Rosalie, did you eat already? I'm sorry if we didn't eat with you." My mom, Esme, asked, worried.

"Nah, I'm good. I just wanna eat a cake." I smiled and opened the fridge to grab a mocha cake. Yum. My favorite!

"Rosalie, who was that who gave you a ride here?" My dad, Carlisle, asked.

"A guy was being nice in offering me a ride. Met him under a waiting shed awhile ago." I shrugged.

"Then honey, why didn't you use your car?" Mom asked.

"Jasper used mine since his got a flat tire. Well, I'm tired, see ya in the morning!" I put my plate and fork on the sink and got my bag from the table.

I ran up the stairs and locked my door. Emmett Cullen, eh? Oh, I almost forgot the paper he gave me. Wonder what it is…… I thought.

I searched my bag and luckily found it.

"Hmmm….maybe this could be his info!" I excitedly opened the folded paper. It said:

**Emmett McCarty Cullen. Professional chef at Sapori** **D', an Italian restaurant.**

It indicated his cell number, address and a really cute pic of him wearing a toque. I am madly in love with this man! Try calling him? Sure!

(A/N: in the following text messages, Emmett and Rosalie switch so don't be confused! Please!)

Hey, Emmett right?

Oh! Rosalie! You saw the slip of paper?

Yeah.

Can I meet you at your house? We're just a block away….

K, Sure! I'd Love to! Night!

(A/N: End! )

And with that…I fell into a deep sleep, a smile painted on my lips.

¡ʇɐǝɹƃ os sı uʍop ǝpısdn ƃuıdʎʇ :u/ɐ

Okay guys….sorry for the late (?) update and short chapter(this is my first fanfic afterall…)…hopefully I'll update soon…I have it written on my twilight journal and right now….xiloveme2muchx aka ella hasn't given me back my USB yet and that's where I put my stories in!!!

Special thanks to:

~stefymv29

~Sparkleyangel

For being my first 2 reviews!!!!

(Told ya I'm weird…I only got two and I'm jumping up and down my seat… )

Promise I'll update soon!!! But promise me to give me at least a review or two...thanks!!!


	3. Friendship? Love? This is way too weird!

Really sorry for the late update. Went on a vacation. So here comes chapter 3!

Before that….thanks for RJRRAA for reminding me the can I meet you at your house thing…it was actually nighttime and Emmett was asking if he could go TOMORROW. Ok? Clarified. Thanks!

Disclaimer: YAY! I stole the rights of twilight from Stephenie Meyer!!! POLICE: Freeze! You are under arrest of stealing a property! …..RUN!

Chapter 3: Friendship? Love? This is way too weird!

Rosalie's POV:

It was 1:05 in the afternoon, which meant this whole day was full of boredom. Nothing else to do here. Mom was upstairs, cleaning stuff. Dad was reading a book in the library and Jasper had nothing to do so he started to go outside and skateboard. My bike was just standing in the garage…why not join Jasper?

I was about to go out to the back door when someone rang the doorbell. I passed the mirror and for a second, admired my outfit. I was wearing a short shirt just above my bellybutton and mini-shorts exposing half of my thighs. What do you expect? Be covered up and not feel outdoor breeze while riding a bike?

I ran up to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Rosalie!" A cheerful Emmett stood in front of me. I forgot I invited him in!

"Oh! Emmett! Sorry. Didn't expect you to arrive this early." I laughed nervously. " So, come in!" I let him enter.

"Thanks." He smiled.

We went inside the living room and sat face-to-face on the opposite couches.

"Here're flowers." Emmett handed me a bouquet.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Nice house." He commented, looking around.

"Nah, nothing big. So, wanna eat something? I have cake!" I piped up.

"Sure." He grinned, showing his dimples. CUTE!!!

We went inside the kitchen and ate a mocha cake, knowing each other a little bit.

"Rosalie? Who rang the doorbell?" Dad asked, coming down the stairs. Uh-oh.

"Hey, Dad. This is Emmett. Emmett, my dad. Dad, he was the one who gave me a ride home last night." I explained.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Hale." Emmett shook Dad's hand.

"Don't bother. Call me Carlisle." Dad grinned.

Things would go along quite well, I thought.

So, just like that, Emmett and I continued on learning each other.

Was I falling inlove with him? What is it then?

Friendship? Love? This is way too weird!

"Wanna go out some time? You know, like, a date?" he asked while I washed the dishes.

"Um, Sure. When?" I smiled.

"If you aren't planning anything, I could say we could go later at night. Around 6. Dinner. My treat." He offered.

"Sure! Love to!" I dried my hands on a towel.

Too bad we can't have privacy because…

"Hey, Daddy's girl, what's up?" Jasper called from the living room.

"Sorry that's my really annoying, crazy and weird brother." I whispered to Emmett.

"Hi, Momma's boy! Why are you disturbing us while there is a new visitor, may I ask?" I did my best I'm-your-mother-and-you-can't-do-anything-about-it face.

"Who? Him? He's like, what, your new boyfriend?" Jasper teased.

"Shut the hell up, professor I-can't-wait-to-be-a-millionaire-and-have-plenty-of-money." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Once he was done getting the fury out of me, he left us alone, laughing his head off.

So just like that, Emmett left at 4:30 with a smile.

Oh my Gosh! I just had a date!!

* * *

Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it…I'm already typing the 4th chapter!!! HOORAH! I'll be posting real quick….well, I'll TRY…..ok? thanks for the support people!


	4. The Date!

Hey people in the house! Here's my Chapter 4!

Disclaimer: guys, you get the idea right? I don't own twilight…because, if I did, I'd be a millionaire and I won't be writing these weird stuff! I'd be worldwide famous baby!

Chapter 4: THE DATE!

Rosalie's POV

I was giddily jumping up and down in my room, trotting around, looking around the cabinet for something really good to wear. Maybe I could wear just jeans and a shirt.

I got myself a black shirt with little broken hearts all over and jeans that had a dragon crawling up the leg. I was busy wearing my Converses when I heard my mom call,

"Rosalie! Come down here!" and I heard something more but it was just a muffled sound.

After tying my shoes, I started singing There you'll be by Faith Hill.

"In my dreams I always see you soar above the sky." I sang as I walked out my bedroom.

Emmett's POV

I've never heard Rosalie's voice before. It sounds…prettier than anything I've ever heard before.

"In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life!" she sang.

Those made my heart melt.

Rosalie's POV

"I keep a part of you with me… And everywhere I am there you'll be." I ended while I skipped down the stairs. And then I stopped.

I saw Emmett. He was watching me intently.

"Oh, Emmett! Sorry, you, um, had to hear that…" I blushed, looking down.

"Can you feel the love tonight?" Jasper sung from the kitchen.

"Let's go!" Emmett ushered me out. In a gentleman-like way.

"Bye Mom!" I waved my hand.

He led me to the same car he used when he helped me out last night. We entered and went to a restaurant called, Sapori D'. That rang a bell… I just forgot where I saw this. **(A/N: Guess where!) **

"So, Rosalie, here we are. This is where I work." He let me sit on a chair near a candlelit table.

"This is, like, wow. You reserved this whole place?" I asked, amused.

"Yeah." He nodded and he sat down.

A waitress, a what I call FLIRTATIOUS one, walked up to our table, her back facing me and turned her full body at Emmett. I could tell she's checking him out…

Don't they see each other everyday? They work at the same place for hell's sake! I admit… I am jealous, just a teeny bit. Or maybe a fourth. Sure, a half. OKAY! She's bugging me!

"Hi Charmaine." Emmett smiled at the she-devil.

"Hi sir. What would you like to order for tonight?" She sweetly smiled back.

Wait, hold on! SIR???

"Rosalie?" Emmett asked me as I looked through the menu.

I looked up and saw a secret but deadly glare from the devil Charmaine.

"I think I'll have a _caffè macchiato._" I murmured.

"I'll have a _caffè marocchino _" Emmett grinned up at Charmaine.

"Your orders will be right away sir." Freaking Charmaine turned her back to me again and looked at Emmett. And before I could strangle her, literally, she trotted off.

And once again, we were alone.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your job here?" I curiously looked up at his brown eyes.

"Manager." He simply replied.

Oh.

Charmaine was back with two glasses and said she'll come back when we're ready. I wish we'd never be ready.

"Is this the first time you ever had a date?" he asked.

"Nope. I've had some dates before. But I've never had a boyfriend. Yet, boys in my office always ask me out." I told him.

Emmett's POV.

That hurt…kinda. But at the same time, gave me hope. I could be her first boyfriend.

"Are you ready to order?" I asked and took a sip from my drink.

"Yep!" she gave me a cheerful smile.

"Charmaine!" I called.

Rosalie's POV.

Stupid Charmaine. Why did she even have to get in our date?

I even had to act all smiley-face for him!

"What would you like to order, sir?" she made a genuine smile at Emmett.

Emmett gestured at me.

Charmaine turned to me with a smug look on her face.

"Um, maybe a," I scanned the menu. "Prosciutto cotto." I smiled at her.

"Sir?" she turned her back to me again.

"The same." He replied, looking at me.

Charmaine smiled at him again and went to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about Charmaine."

"It's alright." I assured him. Just the fact that she's being obnoxious to your new friend, I thought to myself.

"So, what else do you do at home?" I asked randomly. He chuckled at this

"Mostly, I just play some stuff on Xbox and PS3." He looked at my eyes.

"Hey, I know! Let's play 20 questions! Well, not just 20. but question to entertain?" I asked.

"Sure who goes first?" he laughed at my excitement.

"I do! Um, ever had a real girlfriend?" I asked.

"Nope. Only dated. You, how many guys have asked you out?" he asked with a nervous laugh.

"Uncountable. When I was in middle school and high school and college, almost all of the boys have asked me out. Even the boys in my office had. But never had a boyfriend." I shook my head.

Charmaine came back with our food and left without a word.

Unusual.

We chatted and ate like this through the night and he drove me home.

"Thanks for tonight." I smiled at him and went out.

"Welcome," he grinned.

I waved off as he drove away. And when I got to the porch, my cell beeped a message.

Night, night. Sweet dreams. Love you.

*Emmett

And with that, I entered the house, the smile on my face never leaving me.

A/N: Sorry took so long to update. Stupid cousin's fault. Well, at least I posted a chapter…right? Okay, seriously… I dunno what to do! I can't cancel what I started…

Guys… review this story and tell me what I should do!

LOVE,

c A s E y…

sMudGefuDgE2o


	5. SleepoverDisaster?

Guys, here's chapter 4!

HA! I finally figured out a way how to type this! I only work at 11 pm to almost one in the morning! That's a lot of sacrifice… eh, but I'm used to it anyway…

Thank you for RJRAA (am I correct?) for reviewing me on every chapter I make! And not to mention Sparkleyangel too! Thanks for the support!

I love your reviews! Positive reviews make me type so fast!

Probably, after this chapter, I could post a quote made by myself…… just for fun!

Chapter 4 : Every day passes by and I'm always with you…

Emmett's POV.

Rosalie and I became really close to one another. We even were the best of friends… Some really long months after, I became his first boyfriend. I called her a while ago, telling her I'd pick her up and we'll go at my house. She's never been there before. So I figured out it could be a great time to let her go. She even asked me if she could spend the night over. How cool is that?!

I parked my car on the front of their house. Nervous as I was, (who knew Emmett could be nervous…) I walked out of my car, going to the porch, and meeting the angel of my life.

Rosalie's POV:

I was dressed in a red turtleneck dress with black leggings and black doll shoes. I had a backpack slung over on my back which carried almost 7 different outfits, although I was just staying for the night. Hey, you might not know when an accident comes along!

So I ran down the stairs, saying my goodbyes on the way. I heard Emmett's car stop.

"Emmett!" I hugged him when I opened the door.

"Rosalie, you ready to go?" he smiled the dazzling smile he gave me almost every second.

"Yep, out and about!" I gave him a cheeky grin.

"Let's go!" he laughed as he slung an arm around my shoulders.

We went inside his luxurious car, playing my new favorite song; I love you by Chris Brown ft. Ester Dean.

"Baby I don't know what is but you drive me crazy. And every time I'm around you girl It feels amazing. And I'm on my best behavior when I'm with my baby. Cause I can't lose my baby…" he sang.

"I done met a lot of girls in my life but they not like you. No. I done been with the best thing. Baby you're the best of the best, you're the greatest." I sang with him.

We stopped singing and laughed at each other. Emmett was slowing to a stop and I stared at the mansion in front of me…

He lived in a peach-painted house with bronze window sills and perfectly clean windows. His front door was a big, classical one with a golden doorknob.

"Wow, just plain……wow…" I sat there, saying nothing but absolute WOW.

"Eh, it's nothing." He got out of the car and opened my door.

"Ooops. Sorry." I meekly smiled up at him. We both entered the house and everything seemed so big. His house had 3 floors!

"I think it might rain," I peered out the window.

"You don't have to worry. You're safe inside here." He hugged my waist.

The day continued on until dinner…

(a/n: sorry for this stupid thing… I just don't want you to wait longer.)

And it did rain. We ate dinner while a storm was up. We watched news a while ago. It said it would last for 3 days. Thank you for having my brains! Now I have enough clothes!

We were eating shrimp. Something I've never tasted before. My parents told me always to never eat shrimp. But, what's life without a little risk?

"Shrimp tastes nice…"I commented

"Mmm-hmmm." He nodded, still chewing his food.

The first few bites tasted delicious. But as I ate more, I felt sick.

I made a mad dash to the kitchen sink and threw up. My stomach felt like hell.

"Ow." I managed to say. Then the tears came. It hurt so much!

"Rosalie!" Emmett ran to me.

"I feel sick." I swayed dizzily.

"I think you're allergic to shrimp. Hold on there, I'll go check the medicine."

When I took the medicine, Emmett carried me to his room. Not to mention, when I tried to walk, I sprained my ankle on the way.

He set me down on the bed and treated me like a patient. He laid down a comforter, a blanket and a pillow on the floor. Guess that's for me.

"Night, love you," Emmett laid down on the make-shift bed. Oh so it was His. Not MINE. OKAY.

"Love you too." I murmured and slept peacefully on his squishy bed.

Emmett's POV:

I felt really uncomfortable in this stupid floor. Maybe I could sleep at the far end of the bed and wake up before Rosalie so she won't see me, I thought. So, as quietly as possible, I climbed on the covers of the bed, trying my best not to wake up Rose.

Much better.

Rosalie's POV:

I woke up, fluttering my eyes and yawned. In front of me was a face of a man. He seemed familiar.

"Ahh! Get off of me, you jerk!" I kicked the man in the chest with a foot, sensing my other foot was in pain. The man fell on the floor with a thud and a groan.

I looked around the room, it wasn't my room! It was…EMMETT'S!!!

"Emmett! Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry! I forgot I was at your house!" I helped him up.

"I made the wrong turn actually. I was uncomfortable lying down on the floor." He shook his head.

"Good morning!" I told him once he got up.

"G'morning, Angel!" he ruffled my hair.

He went to what looked like a bathroom and I sat up to reach my bag just below the bed to fix my hair into a ponytail.

Emmett came out and asked, "Breakfast?"

"Sure I'll be down in a minute." I smiled and stretched.

He nodded his head and with a silly smile, he went down to fix everything.

I really wanted to help but my ankle was still sore. I tried to stand up but failed and fell on the bed. This time, I hopped on one foot.

"Rosie, what's taking you so long?" he asked from below. I have the feeling he's coming up again.

"N-n-n-othing." I stammered as I used my foot again.

"What's wr- whoa!" he ran up to me and caught me before I fell.

He kissed my forehead and helped me stand up.

I stood on one foot and held on to him.

Without warning, he carried me bridal-style and ran down the stairs. I squealed with delight as he built speed. He stopped and put me down on the available chair on the dinig room. Every bit of this house seems luxurious.

"Em? You live alone?" I asked.

"Sure, wanna live with me?" he teased.

"Hey! Well, I just hope my students are alright," I looked out at the heavy storm outside as he went to open a cupboard.

"What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

"I think cereal and milk would seem nice. Oh, if you don't mind, I don't drink coffee, but hot chocolate sounds good." I smiled at him.

"Sure, anything for my Angel," he pulled out a box of my favorite chocolate flavored cereal, KoKo Krunch and a carton of milk.

We ate breakfast and took turns in taking a bath.

After changing to much comfier clothes, I went down the stairs, my ankle still sore but I still tried to walk with some success.

I found Emmett sitting in front of the fireplace, being cozy and all. He turned around and spotted me. He instantly shot up and carried me to the spot where he'd been sitting a while ago.

"I think I should go home." I mumbled under my breath.

"Why? Don't you like staying here?" Emmett asked a little hurt.

"No, I feel like I'm being a burden to you." I murmured and put my head on his shoulder, admiring the heat.

"Don't say that, an Angel is never a burden to anyone." He looked down at me and kissed the tip of my nose.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Who would possibly risk their lives in a storm like this?

"I'll get it," Emmett stood up.

Emmett's POV:

I ran to the front door and opened it. Not a single person to be found. But I heard someone crying and looked down.

A baby in a cradle was on the porch steps. Who would leave a kid here???

Beside the cradle was a bag of supplies and a folded paper.

"Who is it?" Rosalie called from the living room. I carried the stuff and went inside, hoping to fix things.

I changed this story from my twilight journal… I made it in a whole new level!!! Thanks to all the people who added this to their fave and story alerts. I like typing more now since I brought this chapter up!


	6. Atiyana

To all the people who have reviewed the last chapter…… You are the greatest!

Without further ado, I give you chapter six!

Disclaimer: Rights of twilight? not mine.... rights of being so weird.....MINE!!!!! :D

Chapter 6 : Atiyana.

Rosalie's POV:

Emmett came inside with baby stuff and a cradle with a little crying noise inside. Uh-oh. This can't be good.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! A baby!" I exclaimed after Emmett gave it to me. The baby had black curls and emerald green eyes with pink pouty lips. I shushed her down until she had her eyes locked on mine. I estimated she could be around 8 months.

"I don't know why a mother could do this to her baby," Emmett looked around the bag.

"Does it have a note?" I murmured while the little baby held my finger.

"Oh here, it says…"

Please take care of my little one. My parents refused to let me keep it and I have no choice.

I hope you would take care of her.

If you would be kind, please name her Atiyana for me.

With thanks,

Atiyana's mother.

"A little girl, I don't know what we should do about this," Emmett stroked Atiyana's cheek with his fingers.

"I wanna keep it. I can't stand to put it up for adoption. I've heard so many people that abuse the kids when they get it from adoption. I don't want this kid to be like those." A tear fell from my eye.

"Let's ask your parents first, maybe they'll know what to do, but for now, let's keep her until the storm clears." He hugged me.

"Thanks so much Em! I love you!" I hugged him back with one arm.

Atiyana yawned, her lips forming a small 'o' and snuggled closer to my chest. I hummed a sweet tune from a little piano song I made.

We sat there in silence, letting Atiyana go to dreamland. I felt like I've been attached to her now.

"Let's take her upstairs." Emmett whispered in my ear.

"I'll carry both of you." He added and lifted me up and he walked to the stairs.

When we arrive at his bedroom, I laid Atiyana on Emmett's bed and put 2 pillows beside her so she won't fall.

"I'll take a bath first," Emmett whispered and shut the door of the CR.

I reached for Atiyana's bag and pulled out a blanket and a teddy bear. I sat down on the floor and sketched on a paper for a while, waiting for Emmett.

He got out and I relaxed at the bath tub.

Emmett's POV:

Rosalie's willing to do anything to little Atiyana. But something was bugging my mind. If we adopt her, should we get married straight? If we adopt her, would Rosalie stand being a single mom? Would Atiyana call us 'mom and dad'?

I sighed and knelt down on the floor. Atiyana was still in slumber land, her little chest slowly rising and falling and she held on to one arm of the teddy bear she had. Might as well take a picture of this, I thought.

I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and took three pictures of the seeping girl.

"Being charmed I see," Rosalie said quietly from the bathroom. I looked at her and smiled. She was wearing a baby blue long-sleeved shirt with fluffy white pajamas, her hair in a bun at the back of her hair. I also noticed that she can stand now.

"The hot water felt good on my ankle and it helped relieve the pain." She walked to me.

"She is a pretty girl isn't she?" I looked back at the baby girl.

"How about me?" she made those irresistible puppy-dog eyes I love.

"You're beautiful." I curled her hair behind her ear and kissed her lips.

Rosalie's POV:

While Emmett and I kissed, Atiyana started to cry.

"Oh, Shh. It's alright baby, I gotcha." I picked her up and cradled her.

"Maybe she's hungry." Emmett suggested.

"So am I." I laughed quietly.

"Could you make some milk for her?" I added.

"Sure," Emmett grabbed a small baby bottle and went down.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay." I shushed and rocked her. I went down to the first floor and to the kitchen.

"Here," Emmett handed me the bottle. Atiyana gladly took it gladly.

"Aigoo. A cute little baby." I stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead.

"I can't understand why someone could do this." He whispered in my ear and stared down at Atiyana.

"Me too. If we don't get to keep her, I hope someone could take care of this little girl." I said.

"Maybe my brother and his wife could!" Emmett offered.

"Maybe." I agreed.

"We could also keep her until she's one. If it's okay." Emmett led us to the dining table and he started to cook lunch.

"I'd love that." I grinned brightly at him.

Emmett cooked steak and vegetables while I played with Atiyana showing her the little toys Emmett had. Emmett had 5 cabinets full of stuffed toys and other toy collections. He allowed us to play with them for sometime while he cooked.

"This here is a bunny. Bunnies are cute just like you!" I tickled her.

Atiyana laughed.

"Atiyana, can you say, mama?" I asked.

Her reply was a simple laugh.

We ate lunch after. Well, I wasn't sure if Atiyana could eat but she just drank her milk and I'll Google it later after we were done eating.

"Emmett, can Atiyana eat these?" I asked him while Atiyana fiddled with my necklace.

"I guess so, try feeding her. But I think she needs softer ones. I'll go check the baby bag if she has baby food. But try feeding her first the mashed potatoes, alright?" he instructed.

"Yeah, got it." I pecked him on the lips and he went back upstairs.

"Atiyana, baby, want mashed 'tatoes? They're yummy!" I lifted a teaspoonful to her lips. (A/N: I hate mashed potatoes…)

She parted her lips a bit and leaned closer. I gave her the food and she swallowed it. She giggled and opened her mouth again. "Rosie, it says here, it's…banana flavored? Just mix with water." He read the instructions as he went down.

"You do all the cooking, let me do it." I held out my hand and gave him Atiyana. He gladly took her and gave me the box. I grabbed a small bowl from the cupboard and did the procedure. I looked back at Emmett. He was tickling Atiyana and I laughed too.

"Atiyana, come on, baby, here's your food." I called from the kitchen.

"C'mon, Atiyana, don't want your mother to wait for you." He teased and laughed.

We both gave her food and I washed the dishes while he spent time playing with her.

After that, I went up to the third floor to look for Emmett and Atiyana on the library. Emmett was reading to her 'The Little Red Riding Hood.'

"It's time for this little red riding hood to take a bath." I nudged my nose to hers.

"Bath time? Should I get the little bath toys?" Emmett asked.

"Bath toys?" I stopped playing with her and looked at Emmett.

"I kept my stuff when I was a kid." He shrugged.

"Silly boy, c'mon!" I pulled him outside.

"I have a much bigger bathroom," he pulled me to the corner of the top floor. He opened the door and let us see a bedroom-big bathroom with a big bathtub on the far end.

"Wow," I looked around.

"Maybe, I should join her." I laughed.

"Maybe I will too!" he laughed in agreement.

We went back to get swimsuits and ran back to the CR.

We were splashing around, throwing bubbles everywhere.

I hope this day never ends.

Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to have another chapter posted so I could make this great. It's just, I have swimming classes on the 19th of April and me and my friends will go to a carnival called ENCHANTED KINGDOM. I really liked this chapter…

And hey, did you know I still love to eat the banana-flavored baby food!!! I can't help it!!! It's yummy. But I don't eat them anymore…

Review me of what you like Atiyana's nickname to be…

I know all characters are OOC……but hey, isn't this great???


	7. Letting the people know!

To clarify things once again… the CR is the bathroom… I'm so sorry about that stuff…

Thanks guys for the never-ending support!!! I love the reviews… Don't worry, Atiyana will be in good hands. I just hope Rosalie is willing to let HER baby girl go…

Chapter 7 : Letting people know.

The three days passed. It was Saturday morning when I realized the storm has subsided. Atiyana was in the middle of Emmett and me. We were sleeping peacefully together. That is, until someone called,

"Emmett, sorry if I entered. Em?" A girl voice called from downstairs.

"Em, wake up! Someone's inside!" I whispered.

"Emmett!" the girl shrieked.

Atiyana cried for the 2nd time this morning.

Emmett sat up and said,

"Sister's here, I'll tell her everything while you fix stuff."

He stood up and left, closing the door. It swung open again, and Emmett's head popped.

"Good morning." He smiled sleepily.

"Atiyana, shh, baby, it's alright." I rocked her again.

"I heard a baby's cry Emmett Cullen. Why the hell would a baby be in here?" the lady's voice yelled. (AN: Cullen's parents are dead, just Carlisle and Esme)

"Alice don't open the-" the front door swung open again.

"I can't believe it." The girl called Alice said in shock.

"She's just my girlfriend alright? The baby's not ours and will you shut the hell up? The baby's been crying again!" Emmett nearly shouted.

Atiyana was snuggled close to me, once again, being relaxed.

"Oh, eh, sorry." Alice sighed.

"Hi I'm Alice, Emmett's sister." Alice stepped forward to shake my hand. She was like a pixie-doll with pixie-features and a great fashion sense.

"Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." I shook her hand.

"Let's discuss this when we eat breakfast." Emmett went down to make some food.

When Emmett was gone, Alice sat down on the bed, gazing at the little girl.

"She really isn't yours?" she asked again.

"Someone left her past 2 days ago while there was a storm. Luckily, the mother left everything we needed. She just gave us an apology letter to tell everything." I explained.

"What's her name?" she rubbed her pinky on Atiyana's wrist.

"Atiyana." I smiled up at Alice. I knew we could go along together.

"Hi Atiyana!" Alice waved at her.

Atiyana grabbed Alice's hand and played with it, giggling all the way.

"Rose, breakfast's done!" Emmett called from below.

Alice and I went down with Atiyana for breakfast.

We chatted around until I said,

"I think I might need to go buy some stuff later." And I thought that, out loud.

"Oh! Great! It would be perfect! I could shop for Atiyana's clothes!" Alice gushed and gulped down a glass of milk.

"Sure, but I have to buy Atiyana's stuff first. Like diapers, baby food. Just like, grocery shopping."

After everything was settled, we went to the mall.

We went inside and headed straight to the supermarket. Emmett carried Atiyana's stuff while Atiyana was smiling her 2 teeth grin.

"Hey, Rose. I didn't know there was another paper here." Emmett had rummaged in the baby bag for Atiyana's pacifier and had something else in hand.

I read it and said,

February 20, 2010.

This is Atiyana's birthday. Please make every birthday with her a special moment to remember.

Wow, the mother does love this kid.

We went inside the market, Alice telling us to meet her at McDonald's around 12 and we'll go shopping for clothes.

Emmett pulled a pushcart in front of us and put Atiyana there.

"I'll allow you to take anything she wants but make sure it's either edible or anything safe for her."

I went to the babies' section and grabbed the stuff I need. Emmett was murmuring things in Atiyana's ear.

"I can hear what you're saying…" I lied.

"Momma!" Atiyana said and reached her arms towards me.

"Her first word!" Emmett carried Atiyana and twirled her.

That can't be. Don't get me wrong, I like the idea of her calling me her mom, but it's just making me feel weird…

"Baby! Can you say that again?" I ran over to them.

"Momma!" she hugged me.

After letting me go through the process, I went back to the groceries and thought about getting some food.

"Momma?" Atiyana asked while I let the two follow me.

"Yes, baby?" I asked and grabbed a pack of cookies on the rack and put it on the cart.

Atiyana was waving a rather large box of brownies.

"Sure, baby, put it there." I nodded.

"Rose, I need to go to the CR, could you stay here for a bit. I won't take long." Emmett asked.

"Yeah, go ahead." I went back to the cart and Emmett was out of sight.

"Teacher Rose?" a familiar voice called from behind.

"Hey, Tristan!" I wave hello. I noticed he was with his mother.

"Teacher Rose, is that your baby? She's so cute!" Tristan, a boy from my class smiled adoringly at Atiyana.

"Yes, Ms. Hale, is it yours?" Tristan's mom, Kyla, asked.

And I explained to them over again what happened.

"Oh, that must be so sad, then." Kyla looked at Atiyana and the baby girl was grabbing another pack of cookies.

"Mommy, can we go eat now?" Tristan asked, almost in a begging tone.

"Okay, Bye Ms. Hale, bye-bye Atiyana…" Kyla waved goodbye and so did Tristan.

"Rosalie, your parents are here!" Emmett ran to us.

"I'm not ready to tell them! I don't even know what they'll do!" I reasoned out.

"Rosalie?" Mom and Dad called from behind.

OH NO….

Thanks for the really good stuff guys…… I've been typing this faster ever since I changed the plot!!!

Don't worry…. Rosalie's parents will allow… just a little bit hard…?

Joking! Of course they'll love Atiyana…… who won't?


	8. Shopping! And leaving

Guys, this time, I will try to promise not to make any errors.

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: What? Do you think I don't own twilight? Oh yes I do! Wait, I don't? Crap! And I was planning on an interview with Kristen Stewart!

Chapter 8 : Shopping! And leaving……

"Hey!" I tried not to sound nervous as I turned around.

"Rosalie, I didn't expect- who's kid is that?" My dad saw Atiyana.

"Momma?" Atiyana almost whispered. A smart kid not enough to understand the situation, but smart enough to keep quiet.

"What?!" both mom and dad asked.

"Look, Mom, Dad, I'll explain everything later when I go back at the house."

"You have to explain now," Dad almost growled.

"Okay, okay."

And then I told them every bit of what happened.

Mom, had tears in her eyes, asking why any mother would do that. Dad softened up a bit and Emmett and I stood still.

"You see, she called me 'mom' by accident, since I was the one who took care of her… I really want to keep her." I hugged Atiyana.

"Well, I suppose you could keep her for the meantime, but your not legal parents yet. We'll talk about this later. For now, I guess you can go with her." Dad nodded his head.

Mom carried Atiyana and played with her.

"Um, sir, I mean, Carlisle, my brother and his wife. Maybe they could adopt her." Emmett explained.

We went on with the groceries, with Mom and Dad following us. Atiyana grabbed everything she could in every rack we passed. In fact, she grabbed the stuff I was planning to get.

I was at the dairy section. Atiyana grabbed cheese and butter. I got milk and yogurt. Arms were suddenly wrapped on my waist and a chin rested on my shoulder.

"You look wonderful, you always do." Emmett whispered at my ear.

I looked back and kissed the tip of his nose. "Am I missing anything else?"

"Gum, toothpaste, baby powder and Atiyana's toys." Emmett always had it listed in his mind.

"Maybe we could go to Toy's R' US later. It's 11:40. We'll be meeting Alice soon so I guess we should check out and leave." I pointed out.

"Okay." Emmett kissed my cheek and went back to the cart.

We got the stuff ready and put them in the car. Lunch was fine and we went to Old Navy to buy Atiyana's clothes.

"I think this looks nice on her," I picked out a little white frilly dress that had a purple ribbon on the waist line.

"Oh, oh! That will go perfect with these!" Alice picked out a pair of blue baby doll shoes with a white ribbon on it.

"Hey, Alice did you know Atiyana's first word was 'momma'?" I informed her.

"Momma," Atiyana called.

"Oh, how cute!" Alice gushed.

"Yes, baby?" I turned to Atiyana.

"Dada." Atiyana pointed at Emmett.

TWO WORDS AT A DAY??? WOW!

"Mommy and Daddy are both proud of you!" Emmett and I hugged her.

Alice was really happy for us. The shopping spree ended and we went back home at Emmett's.

"I need to settle my stuff and pack to go home. I really wish I could stay here." I sighed and trudged up at the stairs while Alice was holding Atiyana in the living room.

"Yeah. But, you can come visit, right?" Emmett asked.

"Of, course. Atiyana would miss her Dada." I laughed and neatly folded my clothes."

After the clothes were done and everything was in order, we went back to my place, leaving Alice in the house.

I hope we could settle things nicely…

THERE!!!!

That's it… I decided to nickname Atiyana 'Yana' coz like, Atiyana is a really long name.


	9. Limited Edition! Oops! Limited Decision!

Clarification once again *sigh*. Emmett's parents aren't Carlisle and Esme… I don't know who but who cares? They're DEAD! And, sorry, Rosalie and Emmett can't keep it. They can't cause they aren't legal parents yet. But they can for only a limited time. Yana will be in good hands! Rosalie's parents are CARLiSLE and ESME.

Thanks for the review everyone! Sorry for the short chapter 8.

As continued… here's chapter 9…

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Isn't it obvious??? If I did, I'd be burning money right now!

Chapter 9 : A Limited Edition! Ooops. A limited Decision!

Emmett's POV:

I drove my car on our way to Rosalie's place. Yana was fumbling with a little mannequin doll on Rosalie's keychain.

"Dada," Yana called my attention.

"Yeah, princess?" I turned to her.

Yana only giggled.

I stopped at the front of the house.

Rosalie's POV:

I carried Yana while Emmett carried my stuff.

We opened the door and looked around. I could hear Mom and Dad discussing upstairs. I heard music blaring upstairs. Jasper.

"Um, I'll fix my stuff in my room. I'll go call them." I whispered and handed him Yana and grabbed my stuff. I rushed upstairs and knocked on Dad's study.

"Dad! I'm home!" I called and rushed to my room to put down my bag and get a stuffed toy for Yana.

I went down again and saw Yana crawling on the carpet.

I sat down next to Emmett while Yana played and giggled while I tensed.

Mom and Dad sat down on the couch facing us.

"So, first, you want to keep it?" Dad asked and looked at Yana who was chewing the care instructions tag of the stuffed puppy.

"Yeah!" I pointed out while Emmett only nodded his head.

"What's her name?" Mom asked.

"Atiyana. Yana for short." I glanced at the baby.

"Let's get this straight, you want to keep her. Clear. But out point is, you can't keep her not until you're legal parents. Marriage can't be an option because it's a really hard thing. So, we've discussed that you could keep her." Dad explained.

"Yay! Wait, huh? You just said-" I was cut off by Mom.

"Yes, but you can keep her for a limited amount of time." She informed.

"Oh, Thanks!" I hugged my parents.

"Thanks Carlisle and Esme." Emmett warmly smiled.

Jasper went down the stairs and saw me cuddling Yana.

"Whoa, sis! I never knew you had a kid." Jasper backed a little.

And we explained to him all over again the story.

"Oh, hi Yana!" Jasper stepped forward and waved his hand.

"Jazz," I shook my head and we went to the kitchen. Mom was cleaning up stuff in the attic and Dad watched the TV for soccer. Jasper watched with him.

"You hungry Yana?" I asked.

Her tummy grumbled in response.

All three of us laughed and went to get some food.

I prepared our snacks; brownies for Yana, cookies for me and 3 granola bars for Emmett. I got a tub of ice cream and we went outside to the backyard to have some fun.

"I'll go get some drinks first." I ran back inside the house.

Emmett's POV:

I was overjoyed when I knew we could keep Yana. The only thing was we could keep her only for a limited time. So, we'd do to make her days with us a memorable time.

"Got it!" Rosalie skipped back to our place. We sat at a little table.

We ate our snacks, laughing our heads off while talking. When we were done, we went inside and washed the dishes. Yana was playing with Jasper.

Rosalie's POV:

Tomorrow's Monday. I'll be going home at 6 when I start my classes at 1. I can't leave her to Emmett, he has his job from 3 to 8. Mom will be going out tomorrow with Dad for a medical mission thing. Jasper's a baseball coach and his shift starts at 9 to 4.

"Baby?" Emmett asked.

"Eh, spaced out. Sorry." I rinsed the plates.

"What were you thinking about anyway?" he put the last one in the cupboard.

"I don't know where to leave Yana. I can't trust anyone but us to look for her." I sighed in exasperation.

"Maybe I could take her to work." Emmett offered.

"I tell you everyone has work. Your busy anyways… I think I could be absent for tomorrow until I figure something out. Besides, Yana's on the stage of her life where she hates being left alone." I reasoned.

I really don't know what to do…

Finally I came up with an idea!

"Yes! It won't hurt if she stayed with you for a bit, right?" I asked him as we strolled over to the living room.

"Maybe, from 1 to 4, you could be with her and by 4 till night, I could start my shift." I told him.

"Sure." He smiled in agreement.

Emmett picked up Yana from the floor.

"Hey, kiddo, it's time for dada to go. I'll see ya in the morning." Emmett told Yana.

"Hey, why not eat dinner here? Mom, Emmett could stay for dinner right?" I hollered upstairs.

"Sure. Everyone's welcome." Mom came down the stairs.

We ate some sushi for dinner. As for Yana, Mom made a special corn soup just for her.

Soon, Emmett received a message from Alice that he needs to go home.

"Hey, Alice needs me back home. I'll see you at 11 in the morning tomorrow, 'kay?" Emmett gave me a goodbye kiss.

"Yana, dada's going home now. But just like I said, I promise I'll be with you tomorrow." He told Yana.

"Starbucks?" I asked.

"You got it." He winked at me.

When Emmett turned to leave, Yana started to cry.

"Shh.. baby. Don't cry." I shushed Yana but she got even louder.

"Dada!" she wailed.

Emmett ran back and wiped away Yana's tears.

"It's okay baby, don't cry. Dada's here." He carried Yana and rocked her to sleep.

I figured out it was my chance to get this on camera! So I snuck my hand in my pocket and grabbed my cell. As quickly as possible, I snapped it. Emmett didn't even notice!

After Yana was asleep, Emmett turned again to leave. Being a mother isn't really that easy after all.

Hey people…… so sorry I had to post this for so long… I'm really sorry but they just can't keep it… I'm typing the next chapter… and it will be all about Yana. Thanks for the never-ending support!


	10. Final Decision!

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

Chapter 10 : The final decision!

I was happily dreaming about some thing at work when I felt something touching my face. I flipped over and blinked my eyes.

"Good morning!" Emmett's voice was near. I turned back and I met his lips.

"Whoa! Good morning… So early…" I yawned.

"Just thought I could pick you up." He smiled cheerfully.

I sat up and noticed Yana was gone.

"Where's Yana?" I stretched.

"Wait, she was just here!" Emmett and I panicked.

"Yana! Yana baby?" I frantically looked around.

Suddenly, we heard a little giggle from under the bed.

"Yana?" we both peered below.

"Boo!" Yana giggled.

"Yana, don't you ever do that again. I was thinking you left my room!" I hugged her.

"Come on, let's go downstairs to eat." Emmett pulled me up.

While I came down, I heard Dad having a conversation with someone.

"Rosalie," Dad called.

"Wait, Dad. I'm going to eat first." I called and we went to the kitchen.

"Hey, Em? Have you eaten breakfast yet?" I asked him while looking inside the fridge.

"Yeah, just had a piece of bread." He shrugged.

"Just a piece? Well I'll give you a buffet!" I pulled out the egg crate, a loaf of bread, a box of pancakes, a pack of pineapple juice, a box of Cheerios and a carton of milk.

"Wait, let me help you," he offered. Then glanced at Yana who was sucking on her pacifier I just gave her.

"Sure." I nodded and we cooked breakfast.

After eating, Dad called me again. He was talking to a man in a tuxedo. Lawyer?

"Hi, I'm Kevin. I'm your dad's lawyer." He held out his hand.

"Rosalie," I smiled at him and sat down on the couch with Emmett while holding Yana.

"I've heard about this baby, you said you want to keep it?" Kevin asked.

For a moment, I studies his features. Black haired with a light skin tone, icy blue eyes.

"Um, Yes. But, as we talked about it, we can only keep her till she's three." I sadly frowned.

"About the discussion, you see, You can actually keep her until she's five and while you're keeping her, you must find someone to adopt her after the 5-year decision is over." Kevin explained.

"Oh, Really?!" I smiled brightly.

"Yes," Kevin nodded.

"Thanks, a lot." I grinned at him.

After Kevin left, I took a bath and got dressed for work. It was 10:35 when I came out of the shower.

I found Emmett and Yana on the window sill of my room and peeked outside.

"Having a good time? Christmas break's almost near." I wrapped a towel on my head and walked to them.

"Yeah, the big break…" he patted Yana's hair.

"Come on, baby girl, you need a bath!" I scooped Yana up.

Yana splashed water everywhere and laughed while taking a bath.

"Em? If you would be so kind to… get Yana's clothed from my closet…" I turned away and laughed as Yana splashed more water after I got her out of the tub.

"Sure," Emmett opened my stuff toy closet.

"No, not that, the white and gold one." I laughed.

"And I thought I was the only one who collected stuff toys…" Emmett shook his head and got Yana's outfit.

Yana was changed in a yellow sundress with a pair of lime green doll shoes.

"You think we could take Yana to a mall sometime?" Emmett asked and sat down on the bed.

"Sure, if you're free this weekend then we'd be glad." I smiled and pick Yana up. Emmett also stood up and we left downstairs.

Jasper's POV:

I sauntered over the couch as Rosalie and Emmett came down with Yana.

"Hey, Rose, Em. Hiya, Yana!" I waved to them and gave a small smile.

Yana giggled and laughed as Rosalie passed Yana to me.

"Hey, squirt! Had a good night's sleep?" I tickled her sides.

"No classes today?" Rosalie asked me.

"Nah. I have to go to a little meeting around one." I sighed.

Rosalie's POV:

Mom made fried chicken and mashed potatoes which disappeared after we all sat down. After I was done, Emmett, Yana and I went to Emmett's car.

"You know, I could always take a break from work and stay out of work for today." Emmett offered.

"Heck, no." I entered the passenger seat at the front.

"I won't do anything today besides some papers. No important meetings." He tried once again.

"Not a chance hero." I shook my head as he zoomed off.

After parking at the school's parking lot……

"That's it! I'm staying." Emmett got out of the car and walked to mine.

"It's work, Em. You really got to go." I said the moment I got out of the car.

"Please?" he made those irresistible puppy-dog eyes that made him get everything he wanted.

"Ugh. Okay, okay! I hate it when you use those eyes." I laughed and got Yana from the backseat in her baby seat.

"I love you." Emmett pecked my lips.

"Love you too." I kissed him back.

"Get Yana's stuff in the back will ya?" I asked him.

"Thank you!" he hugged me and peppered my face with his kisses.

"Dada." Yana laughed.

Emmett grabbed the baby stuff and we went inside the school's faculty. Yana kept laughing all the way and said words only she can understand.

"Hey guys!" I waved to my officemates; Zafrina, Victoria, Jacob, Demetri and Kate.

"Whoa, Rose! I didn't know you were married?" Demetri asked.

"No." I laughed and explained everything to them.

"I wanna hold her!" Everyone tried to grab Yana. When Yana was on everyone hands, she suddenly cried.

"Hey, hey!" I screamed.

"You wanna hold her, you gotta take turns." I told them and rocked Yana back and forth.

"Guys, this is Emmett by the way. My boyfriend." I proudly exclaimed as I passed Yana to Jake.

Everyone said their congratulations and took turns in holding Yana.

"She smells… babyish." Jacob commented.

"Fragile and so small." Kate grinned at Yana.

"Simply adorable." Zafrina smiled gently.

"Unique in every way." Demetri nodded his head.

"By far, the most cutest baby girl ever." Victoria laughed.

"Jake, Kate, We gotta go. The kids should probably here by now." I informed them and got Yana.

"Okay." They both got their stuff ready.

I handed Yana to Emmett and laughed at Yana's eagerness. I waved bye-bye to Yana and promised her I'll be back before she even knew I was gone.

I went inside the classroom to wait for my students. One by one they came and once the attendance was clear, I started off with the lessons. After playtime, they had their snacks.

"Who here has to go buy food?" I asked out.

Only 4 raised their hands.

"Okay, the rest will stay. I expect everyone to be in their best behavior." I smiled.

"Yes, Teacher Rose!" they chirruped.

While my students happily ate their snacks, I started to check test papers. I looked out the window and saw my students were back. Once everyone was seated, someone called me.

"Teacher Rose?" Violet called out.

"Yes, Violet?" I stood up and looked crouched down to be at the same as her height. Violet had these adorable red pin-straight bangs and brown eyes.

"Someone was looking for you outside. He had a baby in his arms, too." Violet beamed at me.

Emmett. "Okay, thanks Violet." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, guys! You finished? Cause, it's time to leave! Lookie here, it's 4:30!" I pointed at the clock.

Everyone packed their stuff and fell in a straight line in front of the door.

As they walked out, they kissed me on the cheeks and I gave them a little star stamp and an animal sticker for their collection.

I smiled and packed my stuff, heading back to the faculty.

"Hey, Rose!" Kate and Jake hollered.

I turned around and saw them heading back.

"Hey." I smiled.

"What did you give them now?" Kate asked when they got near me.

"A little star stamp and stickers for their collection." I grinned and entered the cool oom.

"Momma!" Yana's voice echoed the room as she reached for me.

"Hey, Yana!" hugged her close after Emmett passed her to me.

"She didn't get into trouble did she?" I asked Emmett.

"Well… she did beg for you for the last ten minutes but she had fun." Emmett pecked my cheek.

"Hey, Victoria? It wouldn't hurt if I leave now, right? Please?" I put my puppy dog eyes on.

"Oh, okay…" Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Thanks! So much!" I hugged her.

Sorry for the late update… And for the weird chapter. Next off… All about Yana!!! And the next after that… well, time to say bye-bye to her… … But! I promise it will be great! Reviews will be gladly accepted…


	11. Yana's Life

I really appreciated all the stuff. Thanks for the reviews and… that's it. :D As I have said, this chapter is all about Yana!!!

Here goes…

Note that in this chapter, Yana's two.

Chapter 11 : Yana's life.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! I only own a little stuffed lion.

No one's POV.

Rosalie's parents have agreed that she could go on and live at Emmett's house because they know she's responsible enough to be on her own. Now, Yana gets to spend time with both her parents!!!

Rosalie's POV:

I hugged Yana and Emmett closer as I woke up half-consciously.

"You know, princess, I'll do everything to make you and momma happy and safe." Emmett whispered.

Yana giggled her reply.

"Oh, really? You'll do everything?" I opened an eye.

"Oops! We got caught!" They both laughed.

"Good morning!" I kissed them both on the lips.

"Mownin Momma." Yana greeted.

"Good morning people! Let's head downstairs for breakfast!" Emmett picked Yana up and put her on his shoulders.

We headed down to the dining room and Emmett went to the kitchen to cook.

"So, what do you guys like?" he asked us.

"Siyal!" Yana called. What she really meant was 'cereal'

"Can I have toast and eggs? Ooh! With some hot chocolate!" I suggested.

"Sure!" Em chuckled and started cooking.

"Miyk!" Yana nearly demanded. Now she wanted her milk.

"I'll do it." I volunteered and stood up.

I headed to the cupboard and got her sippy cup and milk. I prepared it and at the same time, I could smell the breakfast's almost done.

"Breakfast's finished!" Emmett called.

"Wow, that was fast." I commented and plopped down on the chair after giving Yana her milk.

We ate our breakfast and took turns in taking a bath. After that, Emmett and I got our laptops and did some work while Yana was busy doing something herself. I gave her a muffin pan and some colored fruit loops. I once read it in the internet that toddlers and kids love to organize things and they gave a few tips on how to entertain them. So I decided to give Yana this.

I was still typing the test I was going to give tomorrow. I looked out the window and saw the leaves of the autumn trees falling. It was a really breezy today.

"I'll go get a drink, want some?" Emmett asked.

"No, thanks." I rejected.

"You sure? I have some chocolate milk in the fridge." He persuaded.

"Okay, I may be a bit thirsty though." I admitted.

We headed over to the kitchen and Emmett laughed when I finished three bottles of chocolate milk.

"You got some art materials?" Emmett murmured in my ear. I laughed

I laughed as his breath tickled my ear. "Sure. What are you gonna use it for?"

"I was planning to teach Yana some colors." Emmett walked back to the laptops.

"Are you sure? I mean she's just two and a half years old." I picked Yana and put her next to me and Emmett.

"Yeah, I want her to grow up really smart."

"Yeah! Smart like Momma!" Yana clapped her hands. I smiled at how cute she looked.

…..

"Yana, show me the color blue." Emmett instructed.

"Byu!" Yana held out a blue paper square.

"Hooray!" I cheered.

"Show Momma the red square, Yana." Emmett urged. Emmett always knew my favorite color.

"Yed?" Yana held out an orange square.

"No Yana, this is red!" I held out the red one.

She stared at it for a really long time, smiled and nodded.

[Sorry guys… I think it's better if I skip it till nighttime.]

After all of us took a shower, we headed to Emmett's room, (I still couldn't call it 'ours' though Emmett keeps on persisting.) to tuck in Yana to bed. Emmett installed a crib in his room when he knew Yana and I would be staying here.

"Night Yana." Emmett and I both planted a kiss on her forehead.

She yawned, her lips forming a little 'o'. and finally, beginning to travel in slumberland.

"Emmett, we've only got almost 2 and a half years until she goes." I mumbled when we climbed on the bed.

"Yeah, I know. Edward said he can't keep Yana. Found anyone?" he hugged my waist.

"I've been thinking about Kate and Garrett. They both agreed. It's just hard." My voice muffled on his shirt.

"Okay, let's stop there. You've got to sleep." He pecked my lips when I looked up at him.

I cuddled next to him while I fell to unconsciousness.

I know how stupid and short this chapter is. But, I posted two at the same time! I promise you that the next one will be longer… yeah, I know cause it's a sad part… bye bye Yana…


	12. It's hard to let go

Okay, This will be longer, like I promised. Here goes nothing…

Chapter 12 : It's hard to let go!!!

Disclaimer : ....haven'.........saga.

Yana's POV:

I giggled as I tip-toed to Momma and Daddy's room. You see, my room was the next one after this. Momma and Daddy told me it was a great thing being all-alone in your own room!!! And it was! I got to have stuffed toys everywhere!!!

I entered the room.

"Good morning!" I cheered.

The room was empty.

"Momma! Daddy!" I called.

Rosalie's POV:

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" Emmett and I cheered.

"Momma? Daddy? It's my birthday? Today?" she asked.

In response, Emmett picked her up and twirled her around.

We prepared her the biggest and prettiest birthday bash ever, because this will be the last day I'll get to spend with her. We invited every friend she has and everyone we knew. We had her party on a really nice place, a very luxurious resort we rented just for her. After every guest left, we went to our hotel room and had opened her gifts.

"Wow! It's a teddy bear from uncle Jasper!" she held out a black bear.

"And a dollhouse from Auntie Alice!" she exclaimed.

"This is from us, Yana," Emmett held out a small, pink box with a large ribbon on top.

"Oh, yay!" Yana neatly tore it open.

She was clearly surprised by the item she received. It was a silver heart locket she always wanted. Yana clicked the locket open to find the latest picture we've taken just this morning. She was dressed as a blue fairy princess.

"Thanks, Momma! Daddy!" She hugged us both. Tears welled up in my eyes as I hugged her back

"I love you." She whispered.

"Let's take one last picture!" Emmett took out the camera and he snapped it at the three of us.

I gave Emmett a signal.

"Baby, you're going on a sleep-over on Auntie Kate and Uncle Garrett's house, okay?" he told her while he had his hands on her shoulders.

"Really? This birthday's the best!" she pumped her fist in the air.

We went home and I started packing everything she had, and when I say everything, I meant her whole room was packed in 4 different bags.

"Momma? Why did you put everything in bags?" Yana asked.

"You'll be staying there. I want you to feel the same way you are there." I smiled.

When everything was done, We went to Kate and Garrett's house.

While Yana explored the whole house, I secretly gave Kate a list of which things to do at times.

………….

"Bye, Momma!" Yana waved. I was crying when I hugged her the last time. I saw that she was wearing the locket we gave her.

"Always look at that picture when you miss us, okay?" I told her.

"Always." She smiled and nodded.

Emmett and I kissed her one last time and we drove home. I couldn't stop crying.

Yana's POV:

"Auntie, why is Momma crying?" I turned to face Auntie Kate.

And then she told me the truth.

"I can't be adopted! Momma and Daddy love me so much, they wouldn't dare to lie to me! I wanna go home!" I cried.

"I'm sorry Yana," Auntie Kate tried to hug me.

"No! I'll find a way to go back! I want them back!" I ran to my room and slammed it shut.

Emmett's POV:

I entered the bedroom and saw Rosalie, still crying. Let's face it, my heart's really broken from what happened. I can't stand this house without Yana. I let a few tears escape and hugged Rose.

"I'm going to miss her, Emmett!" Rose sobbed.

"I know, baby. Sometimes, life has its ups and downs." I soothed her down.

"Maybe Kate told her now. This was supposed to be her best birthday with us. And if Kate did tell, Yana's probably crying in her room right now!" she sobbed.

"Don't worry. Don't cry. Shh…" I soothed her back and rubbed my hand in soothing circles.

She was still gasping for air while slipped in unconsciousness. What if Kate did tell her just now? Things couldn't go worse, could they?

Sorry guys… Yana had to go… but, when Rosalie moves on and stops the emotional crying… (Though Yana's still in her heart)… Emmett finds a way to make her skies blue again!!! TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!


	13. Weird things go with cubcakes

This chapter, things go strange with Emmett. What is he planning? Yes, Alice and Jasper finally got together sometime when Yana was two. This chapter is when Rose took months to move on and she's finally over being hurt emotionally. (finally… )

Chapter 13 : Weird things need cubcakes.

Disclaimer : This product may send shivers down your spine. If it does, call the hospital and do not sue me.

Rosalie's POV:

A wonderful Saturday afternoon in Emmett's house. Only it would be a lot better if Yana's laughter echoed the whole house. Emmett and I were in his room, just happily laying around his bed.

"Hey, I planned something special tonight." Emmett informed. I was staring out his window and leaning on him while he hugged my shoulders.

"You always have something special every night." I looked at him.

"Yeah, um, you wouldn't mind if… we… go… shopping today?" he nervously asked.

"What did you eat to have something like that popping in your mind?" I gave him a half-hearted smile.

"I just wanted to cheer you up, ya know?" he gave me those really adorable dimples.

Emmett's POV:

After that topic, Rosalie jumped off the bed and got ready. I also got dressed and we sped off to the mall.

"Whatever you just thought of, it made you so great." Rosalie pecked my cheek.

"Thanks baby, now," I gave her one of my credit cards. "Go buy anything you want." I smiled at her.

"Uh, no… thanks… I have my own. See?" She held out a silver one.

"Oh, really? How much does that have?" I asked.

"Enough to buy me a hoodie, that shirt I've been dying to have and a pair of really cool jeans." She listed.

"Well, starting from now, I will officially give it to you." I gave it to her.

"No! I won't take it." Rosalie shook her head.

"Get it or I'm going to snap yours I half." I threatened.

"Okay!" she spun around quickly and grabbed it. "Thanks!" she hugged me.

"No prob." I hugged her back.

We took our own ways first. She headed off to buy shoes while I headed to the jewelry store. I looked around, checking some good rings.

"Um, excuse me, sir. Would you like some help?" A man from the counter asked.

"Yeah, I need a really nice and unique ring."

Rosalie's POV:

I got outside of the shoe store holding 2 shopping bags when my cell rang 'Baby by Justin Bieber.', signaling an incoming call. The ID name said… 'tRue love.'

"Hey Emmett!" I greeted.

"Hey, baby. Let's meet at the candy shop." He said.

"Oooh! The one that sells those really cool cotton candies?" I asked.

"Yeah. Bye. Love you." I heard him smile.

"Love you too." I hung up.

I went up the escalator and to the candy store. I saw Emmett walking just there too.

"Hey!" I kissed his cheek.

"Hi!" he replied with a grin.

"Where'd you go?" I asked, beaming like a little kid.

"Eh, just the pet shop." He shrugged.

"Pet shop? Oooh! You got me a dog?" I gushed.

"I didn't know you wanted one. I just looked around. We could buy one if you'd like." He offered.

"Oh, I just thought you had one. It's okay, I mean, it's hard to take care of anyway. But sure, maybe some other time." I grinned.

"How about we could buy some sweets first, go do your clothes shopping, buy some food for home and let's go to Blue Magic." Emmett put an arm around my waist.

We got some candies, clearly almost every candy in the store. Licorice, Tootsie Rolls, Bubble Jug, lollipops, cotton candy, Skittles, MnM's. You name it, we got it.

"I like Bubble Jug." I commented.

"We can go head for another one." Emmett looked down at me.

"Nah," I shook my head and hugged his arm, making our way to Von Dutch.

………

"Which of these look better?" I asked. In one hand, I had a green hoodie and on the other one I got a blue one.

(link to hoodies: green one: .com/shop/product_?cPath=2_83&products_id=191

The blue one: .com/shop/product_?cPath=2_83&products_id=174)

"Both." He simply said. I put those two on the cart.

"How about these? Orange, pink?" I held out two different tees.

(link to orange tee: .com/shop/product_?cPath=2_81&products_id=123

Pink tee: .com/shop/product_?cPath=2_81&products_id=124)

"Both." He repeated with a smile.

"Okay, these jeans or these?" I held it out.

(link to jean1: .com/shop/product_?cPath=2_72&products_id=202

Link to jean2: .com/shop/product_?cPath=2_72&products_id=161)

"Both." Emmett shrugged.

"Emmett," I warned, throwing the jeans on the cart. "stop playing!"

"What? Can't I tell the truth? I can't choose between the two because they look good on you." he got a pair of sunglasses.

"Oh, okay." I laughed and showed him a pair of sunglasses. "Does this look good?" I gave him the item.

(link: .com/shop/product_?cPath=3_66&products_id=31 )

He put it on me and said, "Simply beautiful!" he exclaimed

"Thanks," I blushed.

After buying all those clothes (which was packed in 4 shopping bags,), we headed over to the car park to put back the clothes.

We went back inside the mall and inside the grocery store. (if it's weird, I'm sorry. Here in the Philippines, sometimes our cars are parked in a place inside the mall and there's some shops in it too, but if that's what it's like in America, okay!)

We did some grocery shopping too. But, there was really something weird happening with Emmett. Sometimes, he was spacing out, like thinking in deep thoughts.

"Should we buy some strawberries?" I asked while examining a pack.

"Uh, sure. Like I said, buy anything you want." He dreamily stared at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and walked further. He was the one pushing the cart while his arms rested on the bar you hold and his chin on top of that.

"Why?" he picked out a pack of red apples.

"You've been in deep thoughts. What're you thinking?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, just thinking what to cook for dinner."

"Oh, thanks for telling." I gave him a smile and moved on.

We paid for the stuff and went to his restaurant. (Oh yeah, forgot to mention that to ya'll. Edward is handling Emmett's job as manager every Saturdays and Sundays.)

After that we went home and got the things arranged. Emmett helped me out and watched TV while I ate the remains of the candies we bought. I drew some pictures.

Around 4, I decided to loosen up Emmett's nerves by making him 'cub cakes'. Cub cakes are some chocolate-flavored, that's what Emmett loves the best, cupcakes and I put white frosting on top. I put a big Oreo on it and three brown MnM's so it looks like a baby bear cub paw prints. He really was absorbed by the football show he didn't even hear me when the muffin pan accidentally fell. He realized what I was doing when he smelled the muffins.

"Hey, watcha cooking?" he asked.

"Cub cakes." I smiled at him.

He went over and hugged my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"I love you." Emmett simply said.

"Love you too." I smiled back.

"Love you more." He challenged.

"Love you most!" we both said and bust out loud laughing.

He grabbed one cupcake and I got one too while taking my apron off. We happily ate while watching a comedy movie, one that isn't cool now but still funny, White Chicks.

And the next thing I knew, I fell asleep on the couch, my head leaning on Emmett.

……………

Aww. Well, that should do it. I will somehow post my next chapter on May 30 or something like that because I'm on my way on a vacation!


	14. Yes? YES!

Sorry for the late update, school started… A really cute/romantic scene will happen here. All Emmett's weird things get solved!

Chapter 14: YES!

Disclaimer: S. Meyer owns twilight and its characters. I own this little weird story plot.

Rosalie's POV:

I woke up, feeling something odd. I wasn't in Emmett's room. I sleepily rubbed my eyes open and had a flashback. I fell asleep on the couch! I was dead hungry for not eating dinner.

So, I quietly stood up and noticed Emmett was gone. I smelled breakfast being ready inside the kitchen so I went there. The smell of French toast and some other stuff was really getting me.

I walked inside and yawned, "Good morning!"

"Oh, good morning Rosie!" Emmett turned to me with a smile.

"French toast?" I asked

"Yeah, I bet you're really hungry by now. You didn't eat dinner." He half-scolded

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I sat down on the table

"You looked so peaceful…" he put the plate in front of me.

I got the fork and stuck it in the bread.

"Be careful, it's hot." Emmett warned.

"Yes, dad." I teased and ate it.

The food practically melted in my mouth as I ate it piece by sweet piece.

"Like it?" he put down his own meal.

"Like it? I freaking love it!" I finished it off toast by toast.

We chatted while he ate the remains of his food. We then took turns taking the shower and had some more time talking.

"I planned a dinner night for us, you don't have any plans, right?"

"Nope, but, why all of a sudden?"

"Just wanna give you a break…"

"Did I ever mention how much I love you?"

"I don't remember… I guess it would be nice hearing from you one more time…" Emmett teased.

"I love you, Emmett Cullen," I laughed and kissed him.

[time skip to the night…]

Emmett's surprise is haunting me. His last words before he left was still replaying in my head…

'Be sure to wear the most awesome dress you can find, wear the most awesome clothes and things you can wear!'

This is really driving me crazy! But, as he instructed…. I followed him. I wore a sparkly blue dress, which ends at the top of your ankles. My shoes were purple baby doll ones with a lavender ribbon on the tip. I tied my hair into a neat bun and put on the onyx earrings and necklace he gave me last month. Emmett said Jasper would be taking me to the restaurant. This really is driving me crazy. I mean, seriously. What's the occasion? Is something happening? Is it his birthday?

The doorbell rang, snapping me out of my reverie. Clearly, it should be Jasper. I took one last look in the mirror before going down, completely perfect.

I opened the door and saw…

Jasper in a tuxedo?

"Hey, Rose! Nice outfit!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Good evening to you, too." I laughed.

"Let's go ma'am. The limo is waiting." My brother teasingly said.

I laughed along with him and I went inside his car.

I kept on asking him, or in his term, 'annoying' him, on where we're headed. His only response was,

"You'll see."

Finally, after a really long wait inside the crazy car, Jasper halted to a stop. The place didn't look familiar, like it was really built just now. It was like a mansion/restaurant, with illuminating lights all around.

Jasper held my door open and I went out. Once I was outside, he ran to the driver's side and sped off. Can you actually believe what he just did? So, he left me there. Staring at the building… where two muscular men stood. I think they were the guards, dressed in bodyguard outfits.

I was sort of scared of opening the door but before I could let my hands touch the golden doorknob, The men already swung it open.

The room was full of dazzling gold lights, with more golden stuff. What made me curious was there wasn't a thing to be seen except for a stage, some people playing slow music and a table in the middle of the area where two chairs neatly sat down. And a man, turned his back. The man casually wore a tuxedo. I wonder if he heard me coming.

The guards outside shut the door firmly closed.

I walked a step forward. Then the man, centimeter by painful centimeter, turned around…

"What took you so long, Angel?"

That voice sounds familiar…

The man revealed…

Emmett.

I stood there, smiling, and walked over to him. Emmett held a glass of wine. When I reached the table, I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was like a fairytale. I gently smiled at him and the both of us sat down. Emmett was smiling at me, at the same time, staring. I raised an eyebrow.

"You look, one hundred percent perfect, gorgeous, amazing and stunning." He complemented.

"Thank you…?" it sounded like a question.

Emmett snapped his fingers and a waiter appeared with two trays of food.

The plates were filled with yummy foods that tasted like heaven! All through out the meal, Emmett and I were playfully chatting. We even shared a chocolate cheesecake. Most of the cheesecake was eaten by me.

When we were done, Emmett spoke some really weird stuff…

Then he ended up kneeling down on one knee in front of me…

"Ms. Rosalie Hale, I promise to love you in everyway possible. You are the most gorgeous, sexiest and most beautiful woman I've ever known. Will you marry me?"

Those phrases were the most unbelievable phrases I've ever heard from him in my life… I was speechless…

A little too speechless.

So speechless I can't even reply to him.

"I'm sorry for asking you this stupid question. I knew it was earlier! I'm really-"

"Wait, wait, what? I-I'm sorry. I was just speechless!" I cut him off, snapping out of my thoughts.

The next thing I knew, I jumped on him and kissed him sweetly. When we got up, I found myself blushing non-stop.

"I'd take that as a 'yes'."

He pulled me in again for another kiss.

"I love you," I murmured and smiled between his lips.

"Love you more…" He laughed.

"Love you most!" I giggled and hugged him tight.

Life couldn't get any better, couldn't it?

School is taking most of my time so, I'm really sorry for everything… I will try to promise to update sooner but, I don't really know. I hope you'll still support me and won't leave this story.


	15. Trip to California!

I just read my story over and over and realized I made SOOO many mistakes. Ellie1600, thanks for never ever leaving this story! RJRRAA , will do! RosalieLillianHale1933 , really? That was sweet? Thanks! Sure, I'll update soon!

I just wanna reply to all your reviews because I think it would be rude if I don't…

Disclaimer: gonna check if I suddenly transformed into Stephenie Meyer… Nope. Still not her.

Rosalie's POV:

The wedding was a spinning blur. Like time passed by like a second. Then came the honeymoon. I guess it was fun…

We went to California for only 2 days because I can't leave work for long. So, yeah.

What happened in Cali was…

[California day!]

California was sunny when we arrived. So, Emmett decided we have fun in the local park. I wore a blue dress and purple flip flops. I dressed in the bathroom while Emmett changed in the room.

I came out, fresh and pampered. There was just one problem… Where's Emmett? I'm sure he was here a while ago before I went inside…

All of a sudden, strong arms wrapped around my waist and someone whispered in my ear,

"Boo,"

"I thought you were gone! Where did you go?" I asked and leaned my head on his chest.

"I just like to surprise you," he shrugged.

"So, can we go now?" I asked facing him, seeing his outfit for the first time. He wore a navy blue shirt with gray khakis.

"We definitely will." Emmett murmured and carried me bridal style outside.

"Wait! Wait!" I laughed.

Strolling on the park, Emmett and I had a wonderful time together. First, we bought 2 really big cones of vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Mine's vanilla because I simply love it.

"Vanilla's better than chocolate." I told him as I licked my ice cream.

"Nuh-uh. Chocolate's better." He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Emmett!" I laughed at him. He looked so cute when he does that.

We walked some more, laughing and chatting along the way. We went out to the streets and saw a shop selling barbecue.

"Barbecue!" I squealed and dragged him inside.

"Whoa! Slow down!" Emmett hollered.

The smell of fresh sweet barbecue filled the place. Yummy! Since it was almost lunchtime, I decided we eat here. I ordered sweet barbecue and Emmett the same. We started to eat and had fun.

Suddenly, I silently laughed, looking at Emmett.

"What?" he absent-mindedly asked, curious.  
"Barbecue sauce!" I snickered.  
"I still don't getcha." Emmett murmured.  
"Your nose!" I giggled. I dug out my pocket mirror and held it open to him. There, on his perfect nose, sauce splattered all over it.

I just laughed and got tissue, wiping off the sauce.

"You eat like a three-year old," I teased and continued eating.

"I'm 26!" Emmett disagreed. (A/N: forgot to tell you guys, he was 26, she was 25)  
"Yeah, physically you are 26, but mentally? Oh, that's a three-year old over there." I pointed at his chest with my fork.

"Hey!" he protested.

We laughed and finished our food.

That was just one day in California.

I wonder what'll happen tomorrow…

Guys, I know. Short chapter. But I'm having a weird writer's block. I'm trying my best to solve it! So, I have a question… should I skip the whole thingy like "I'm expecting! I'm pregnant!" and just say "AFTER 3 YEARS" or should I make this thing a bit longer. Because I'm really addicted to writing fluff about the future! review me?


	16. It's an ugly fight

Thanks a lot for the reviews… okay! Replies to reviewers: RJRRAA: of course! I finally found a way! Ellie1600: thanks! You just gave me an idea! I'mActuallyObsessedx: I'll…try? And to all my other reviewers… thanks, so much for the help! I got really surprised of how many reviews my story has gone so far… Thanks guys! The reviews made me cheer up from my glum self 'cause I just lost my mechanical pencil… :(

Like I said, I finally found a way! Uh, some of you guys won't like it… and I'm sorry but that's the only suggestion I agreed onto…

Disclaimer: -SM owns the things I don't (you know what it means)-

Rosalie's POV

Newlywed life…, I smiled at the thought of it. I guess life was perfect for me. Too perfect really. I can't believe this is happening, like this is all just a big dream. But it's not, well, at least I think it's not. Being with Emmett was so… let's just say, romantic. It's so nice that he would be the first thing I would see in the morning when I open my eyes and the last thing I see at night.

We came back from California. And when we got home, we first stayed at his house. Jet-lagged, I plopped down on the couch and slept, not caring what would happen. I didn't really care, because, who would barge in on us?

But of course, if there was peace, someone would always LOVE to break it.

There was a knock on the door. Emmett was in the kitchen, washing and chopping apples.

"I'll get it." Emmett said.  
"No, I'll get it," I groaned a bit and walked to the door.

Alice stood there, grinning like a fool.

"Hi Rosalie!" Alice squealed and hugged me that nearly chocked me to death.  
"Can't. Breathe!" I gasped.  
"Oops, sorry!" she indistinctively let go.  
"It's okay," I mumbled.  
"Hi Alice," Emmett called from the kitchen.  
"Emmett!" Alice ran to the kitchen to hug her 'favorite' brother of a bear.

They hugged each other while I stood there, yawning.

"Sorry to burst the bubble but, can I sleep for a while?" I yawned some more.  
"Yeah, baby, go ahead and sleep for awhile." Emmett went up to me and kissed my forehead.  
"Thanks, bye Alice!" I waved.  
"See ya!" She smiled.

[7 days after…]

Thursday.

Emmett left for work early. He had work, I didn't. It was because of some meeting the principals in this town had. (A/N: sorry. I can't think of anymore ways of how she would be absent on a weekday.) And by the time I woke up, it was already 10a.m. The next thing that surprised me, I was feeling nauseous. So, I threw up at the bathroom. That was weird, I thought. I was feeling perfectly fine when we left.

I was boringly looking throughout the TV channels, hoping to find something good to watch. Looking around, I saw the little calendar that sat on the coffee table. I looked at my phone. It said it was July 18.

Wait, wait ,wait. Hold on a sec, I re-counted the past days and gasped. My period was late for a whole week! Seriously? Hell! I think I need a checkup right now.

So I went to make a doctor's appointment at the nearby hospital, where Dad worked. Hope he doesn't catch me…

[The doctor's appointment…]

"Well, Mrs. Cullen. We see no problem here." Dr. Young said. Yes, Dr. Emily Young.  
"So, what's happening?" I asked.  
"We did find one thing though. It could make you happy." She smiled warmly.  
"Ready to hear!" I smiled back.  
"You're pregnant. I guess it's too early to tell but we did find you were," she informed.

I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! I was happy!

"Are you sure?"  
"Of course." Dr. Young handed me some papers.  
"Thank you! So much!" I thanked her.

Emmett will be so happy!

No one's POV…?

Rosalie cooked Emmett's favorite dinner that night; sweet roasted chicken. She was too excited when she cooked.

When Emmett came in, he looked furious. Like he'd gotten fired. But of course he wouldn't be because he was one great manager, right?

Dinner was quiet, though. Rosalie was sort of disappointed that his mood was gloomy. She sighed.

"Emmett? What happened in work? Is everything okay?" she quietly asked, hoping he wouldn't explode or anything. Yeah, too bad 'cause he did.  
"Those idiots! When will they ever learn the lesson? The restaurant almost caught on fire!" he burst out in anger.  
"I-I-I'm sor-ry." She flinched.  
"It's not that easy! It's hard, isn't it? I'm the only one working right now! You're not suffering like me! You're plainly being trouble!" Emmett froze and so did Rosalie.

Never did she know that Emmett would shout at her like that. So she was just trouble to him?

"Rose, I-"

"No, I totally understand. I'm sorry." Rosalie whispered and ran to the bedroom, tears streaking down her face.  
"Wait, Rose!" he called out.

But Rosalie didn't even bother turning back. She was sobbing non-stop inside the bedroom. Emmett clenched his fist and punched the wall. He regretted doing something like that. Yet, it already happened. And there's nothing he can do. Rosalie, on the other hand, was unconscious, sleeping while still gasping for air.

[END. LOL, JK, you'd kill me if I stopped it here, so, CONTINUE!]

Friday.

Rosalie wasn't in the mood of going to work, so she texted Victoria, the principal, that she was sick. As one of the best teachers in school, Victoria said that it would be okay and let her get well soon. Emmett was at work, letting Rose cool off. He was worried though. What if Rose decided to leave him?

Rosalie was lacking sleep, and hadn't finished her dinner last night. All her breakfast was a piece of bread. She wasn't really that hungry so she ate this really big cookie while watching 'Glee'. She wasn't really paying attention, just staring at it while eating.

Emmett was worrying over her. Finally, he flipped his phone on and called Edward. He told him that he needs to go and begged his brother to replace him for a while. Edward hesitated at first but ended up agreeing to the idea. So, by the time Edward was there, Emmett ran to his car and sped up to his house.

The door banged open, Rosalie didn't flinch a single bit. Staying frozen as a statue.

"Rosalie!" Emmett huffed a big 'bubble' of air.

Rosalie sat there, ignoring him. Like she was alone.

"Rosalie?" Emmett called gently.

She ignored him again, biting on the cookie.

All right! I'd had enough of this!, Emmett thought.

Emmett walked up to her. Rosalie still looked blankly at the TV. Emmett turned it off.

"Rosalie! I've had enough of this! Stop acting like this!" Emmett groaned.

Finally, though, Rosalie's eyes averted to him. Blazing purple eyes staring at him.

"Oh, so should I move on like NOTHING really happened or should I pretend that I, MYSELF do not exist in this world?" She snapped at him  
"That's not what I said!" Emmett half-complained.  
"Yeah, exactly, that's the MEANING of what you said! Look, I'm causing trouble-"  
"No you're not!"  
"Then why the hell did you tell me that? Last night, I made you every little thing you'd like, hoping you would be in a light mood. And you end up destroying it! What a nice way of saying 'thank you!'" Rosalie yelled, now crying.  
"Look, Rose, I-" Emmett caught her wrist.  
"Don't touch me!" Rosalie yelled in anger.

Suddenly, Rosalie's stomach felt like it had been stabbed. She doubled-over, whimpering.

"Rosalie? Are you okay?" Emmett neared her.  
"Don't come near me!" She yelled her last before she fainted.

**Sorry guys, you know, for the LATE update. I'm already typing the next one. Sorry (too) for the bad thing and fight that happened. I'm SOOO BAD! Thanks for reading! **


	17. It's okay!

Thank you once again!

This chapter's gonna have one hell of a surprise!

Disclaimer: Um, yeah, uh, nothing, er, to, uh, see, um, over… here…?

Rosalie's POV:

I don't remember anything, what happened anyway? All I know is I was in the living room with Emmett then I fainted.

Slowly, I fluttered my eyes open.

The first person I saw was someone I didn't expect to come…

"Mommy Rose?"

YANA!

"Yana? Yana, is that you?" Tears covered my eyes.

I hugged her so close. I missed her since forever. Yana hugged me back, clinging on me like there's no tomorrow. The other people inside the room were Alice, Jasper, Kate and my husband with his head down low, lying on the bed. Sleeping. Sore Loser.

"Gosh, baby! I missed you so much." I kissed her cheeks.  
"I missed you too, Mommy Rose!" She giggled.  
"Hi, Alice, Jasper, Kate." I waved at them.  
"Rosalie! What happened?" Jasper asked.

I glared at Emmett and hugged Yana closer.

Just then, Dr. Young came in, holding a clipboard.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Young." She smiled.

Alice elbowed Emmett, who instantly sat up.

"So, what happened?" I asked.  
"Well, you fainted because of lack of food energy and you were somewhat sleep-deprived. But it's okay. You're all safe." Dr. Young explained.  
"'You're all safe'? what does that mean?" Emmett dumbly asked.  
"Oh, don't you know? Your wife's expecting!" she informed.  
"Oh my gosh!" Kate squealed.  
"No way!" Alice jumped up and down.  
"Congratulations!" Jasper smiled at me.  
Emmett only sat there, awestruck…?  
"Well, I'll leave you guys alone. Hit the button when you're ready to leave." DR. Young waved. 

When DR. Young left, they took their turns hugging me. Well, except for Emmett. Alice was scolding him for letting me be in this situation.

"Rose," Emmett called my attention.  
"What?" I asked annoyed.  
"I'm sorry for being a jerk."

MOMENT OF SILENCE…

"And I'm sorry for letting you being in this condition." He added.

I only looked at him.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked.  
"… Of course…" I smiled.

Emmett nearly jumped on the bed and hugged me really tight. He peppered my face with kisses.

"Ew!" Yana covered her face.

I was finally able to go home!

Yeah but when I did, the super-over-protective Emmett took place.

"I can't believe you're actually pregnant! Okay, you shouldn't be carrying ANYTHING, especially heavy ones. You need to eat 5 times a day, I don't care if you have to wake me up at 3 in the morning! No caffeine, no stress. Must be sleeping by 10p.m., always ask for help when needed help-"  
"Okay! Okay!" I laughed.

Emmett twirled me round and round while I giggled some more. Once he put me down, he kissed my lips softly.

"I love you," He whispered.  
"Saranghae," I murmured.

…

"What?" Emmett laughed.  
"It means I love you in Korean!" I pouted.

Saturday was fun. We told everyone the big news! Emmett seriously can't take that grin off his face everytime. Yana visited us, with Kate dropping her off. We got to spend some time with her again. Now, Yana's about to turn 6 and Kate and Garrett's gonna have a big-time birthday bash for her. Of course, we were invited.

Dad and Mom visited us. You wouldn't believe how excited they were. Especially Mom.

"Finally! I'll have a grandchild!" She laughed.  
"Congratulations baby!" Dad hugged me really tight.

We planned a dinner party for just this thing. They kept on telling me to eat everything, to rest even I was really bored. I really want to protest but they insisted.

When I tried to help in doing the salad, Alice and Zafrina rushed over to me, saying, "We got it!"

Or when I tried to reach for a book on the high top shelf, Jasper scurried to my spot and instantly got it, saying, "I got it!"

Or when I even went to drink water, Emmett, yes, even him, went to me and got the mug, poured the milk and handed it to me, saying, "I got it!" He smiled a cheerful smile.

I just blinked at him and stared at him while drinking the milk. When I finished, I set the mug down and looked at him, surprised. He was laughing! What?

"What?" I asked.

He stopped laughing and French-kissed me.

Emmett smiled when he was done, "Milk mustache,"

The dinner was super fun. Everyone was having a good time. I missed having a reunion like this. Yana messily ate as she laughed. Everyone looked at her and laughed, too.

Too bad, it ended too soon. Yana was dead asleep when it was 8:00p.m. Everyone was in a hurry, fixing things and cleaning stuff. Once again, I tried to carry just one glass of water but Edward swiftly grabbed it, saying "I got it!"

Sigh. So the only thing I can do was caress Yana's face while she slept. I missed her laughter echoing in this house. All those memories. I let a tear escape as I hummed my own composition I made from the piano.

Everyone was done and hugged their goodbyes. Mom and Dad were the last ones to leave. I hope we would have another party like this.

"Did you have fun?" Emmett asked from the kitchen, washing the dishes.  
"Yeah, I missed Yana though. She's so big." I sighed.  
"I know," he sighed, too. 

Emmett finished, and we took turns in taking a shower. When I was done, Emmett was sitting on the bed, thinking. I opened my closet and saw a white paper stuck to it. Wonder what it is…

I carefully opened it and gasped. It was a letter from Yana!

It said…

**I really love my Momma. She helped me when I was really little until now. She smiles everytime she sees me. Daddy, too. Daddy and Momma love me so much. I wish we would always be together.**

Again, I'm crying. Now, with Emmett comforting me. This was the last class project she did before she left.

I gave Emmett the letter and searched inside my closet for more. And there, at the far corner, sat a little bear that she always loved to cuddle every night before she sleeps.

These were memories that would stay with me forever.

Like last night, I cried myself to sleep, with Emmett constantly murmuring comforting words in my ear.

There! I just made that up in less than 24 hours! Although, There's this little problem with the internet connection here… :( So, I'm off to the next one!


	18. FUN!

Thank you guys! Me sorry for not replying on your comments on the last chapter 'cause I uploaded two at the same time. Me really sorry.

Here, we continue…

Disclaimer: I only own this freakin' storyline. And its' OCs. (am I right?)

Rosalie's POV:

Monday came. As I woke up, I smelled breakfast near me. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett holding a tray of food and a vase with a red rose in it.

"Good morning! I thought you'd like to have some time-off today so I made you breakfast in bed." Emmett cheerfully smiled.

For the umpteenth time, I was crying. I don't really know why.

"Freakin' emotional hormones!" I laughed while wiping away the tears. "Thank you,"  
"You're welcome. Now eat before everything gets cold." He ushered me.

Emmett grabbed a spoonful of vegetable soup. I wasn't really a fan of vegetables.

"Veggies?" I complained a bit.  
"You need them. For both of you." He leaned his forehead on mine and looked at my tummy.  
"Fine," I grumbled and ate the food.

Emmett was doing the job on feeding me. After I asked Emmett why he was still here.

"Well, I wanted to be with you for just a weekday morning," was his faithful answer.  
"You're gonna be late then,"  
"Nah, Let them be. Alice got it. She agreed only for a few hours." Emmett shrugged.

We played some Wii first and then got settled for work. Shower and all that stuff. I locked the door and went out. Emmett was waiting for me in his car.

"We're gonna take my car. Now, hop in!" he laughed.  
"I drive!" I volunteered.  
"Nope, not with our baby you aren't," Emmett shook his head.  
"Please?" I used the puppy-dog eyes again.

Emmett groaned in response and hopped out.

"Yay! Thank you!" I hugged him tight.

So, we went to Twinkle Stars and he parked the car. He got my really light bag and file case then went to open mine. I went out and smiled a 'thank you.'

"Okay, remember-"  
"Always eat healthy foods, no drinking coffee, occasionally take a rest, never get stressed, when feeling sick drink the medicine." I recited in a bored tone.  
"And come home straight away." He added.  
"And come home straight away." I repeated with a sigh.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked again.  
"I'm fine, now go before Alice rants about you being late." I waved him off and kissed him on the lips.  
"I'll get Alice to park your car here, 'kay?" he called out before he went inside.

I just rolled my eyes at him and headed inside the faculty.

All my officemates were ecstatic when I came in. They asked me questions and told me almost what I should and shouldn't do. Victoria was more than pleased that my absence was for a good cause.

When I went to the classroom 15 minutes before class, I saw a stack of papers. Maybe this was for me to check. Stress! But when I neared it, They didn't look like test papers. They looked like colorful letters!

I sat down and held one. It was from one of my students; Violet.

All of them sent me get-well-soon cards that they decorated that day. I was too much in my reading that I didn't notice my students were hovering over me quietly. I hugged each of them, kissing them on the cheek, saying thank you's. Class started and my students stared at me in awe.

Okay, this is really awkward.

"Guys?" I told them.  
"Yes, teacher Rose?" they chorused.  
"Guys, what're you staring at?" I asked.

Pauline raised her hand.

"Yes, Pauline?" I called her.  
"Is it true you're having a baby?" Pauline curiously asked.

Where in the world did they know that?

"Well, yes." I answered awkwardly.

Some giggled.

"Oh. Just asking!" she grinned and sat down.  
"Where did you get that?" I asked.  
A small hand raised at the back.

"Amy?"  
"Teacher, you see, I was the first one to know. When I was walking out of school to meet my mommy, there was this lady who looked like a pixie. She told about it to Principal Victoria." She explained.

Smart students, eh? Just because of Alice, the daredevil.

There was a knock on the door as little Amy sat down. I opened it and saw Alice.

"Hi, Rose!" she smiled at me.  
Murmurs floated around the room.  
"Um, Alice. What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered to her.  
"Victoria allowed me to come visit you. Well, just wanna see you!" Alice replied.  
"Oh, well," I turned to my class. "Kids, I want you to meet our guest for today, She's Ms. Alice Cullen."  
"Hi Ms. Alice!" they chirruped.  
"Hi, kiddos!" she smiled teasingly at them.

I let Alice sit down on my chair as I went back to the platform. Brent raised his hand and I called him.

"Teacher Rose, isn't she the lady…" he trailed off.  
"Yes, she was." I smiled at him and let Brent sit down.

Well, class continued till their snacks time. No one dared to go outside but went over to my table and smiled at Alice and me.

It was really fun playing with the kids. But, it's sad though, the day had to end. Each kid went away, giving me kisses as I gave them a stamp and a sticker.

"That was fun!" Alice helped me clean the room.  
"It wasn't! It was awkward because you came in," I teased.  
"Hey!" she mockingly protested.  
"Anyways, one of my students knew about my pregnancy because of your talkative little mouth." I told her.  
"Ooops!" Alice giggled. 

When we finished, I went outside and to the faculty. While I typed test papers for tomorrow, Alice was sketching for her fashion outfit. (Major A/N: I forgot to tell this! I'll give you an outline on what I missed and I'll make up for it on the next chapter… SORRY!)

By 5:30 in the afternoon, I said my goodbyes to the people still left in the faculty. I dropped Alice home but before she left, Alice purposely left a little envelope and said thanks before leaving. I grabbed the note and put it in my bag.

When I went home, I ate some brownies Yana and Kate made for me. After that, I pulled out the envelope and gasped on what I saw.

**Is this what they call a cliffhanger? Have I asked you this before? :) Now, I'm gonna tell you what I missed on telling you guys…**

**:**

**They live in Forks (have I told you that?)**

**Jasper's a baseball coach at Forks middle school (First of all, I don't even know if that exists and second, again, have I told you this before?)**

**Alice has a famous (well, it's gonna be when she does something on the next chapter) fashion magazine and shop. (It's soo gonna be famous!)**

**Sorry for not entering Edward and Bella, I'll add them somewhere in the next chapter.**

**Edward and Bella were married when they were 18 (just like the twilight saga) and Edward's more mature than Emmett, even though Emmett's older. (Again, have I told you that?)**

**Edward is a famous pianist and is often hired on special occasions.**

**Bella's applying for a nurse next chapter! She's gonna be with Carlisle!**

**That's it! :)**


	19. Missing info

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews! This story just gets better and better doesn't it'?

AliceCullensTwinENA: It's perfect? Sadly, I'm sorry. Yana won't come back. Just keep reading!

RosalieLillianHale1993: yes ma'am! :)

RJRRAA: thanks!

Ellie1600: so it WAS a cliff hanger…

I'mActuallyObsessedx: thanks for the love!

Okay, so here we go…

Disclaimer: You see, I never really owned the thing. But if I owned a cuddly Emmett with me, dang! Yeah, you get it.

Bella's POV:

I was lying down on the couch on a typical, cloudy afternoon in Forks.

So, Rosalie was expecting. I felt really happy for her. Edward told me the great news and I was part-happy because Rosalie could finally make her dream wish come true, part-frustrated because it meant Edward's sister, Alice, would have to take us on baby shopping.

Don't get me wrong, I love that pixie. But sometimes, she really annoys the crap outta me. I mean, seriously, one time, she forced me to go shopping with her and I ended up having 12 shopping bags. In each hand.

"Bella?" Edward asked, snapping me out of my reverie.  
"Oh! Um, Yeah?" I turned to face him. He was going to his piano. He usually does this when he's bored. Especially at afternoons. Like now, it's 2:54 in the afternoon.  
"What're you thinking of?" he asked and sat on the chair.  
"Rosalie. She finally made her dream come true. Although Alice and Rosalie will have to drag me to the mall. You know how those two feel about shopping." I frowned.  
"Don't worry. You know it's for a good cause." Edward assured and started to play 'For Elise' by Beethoven.

The day continued on.

I was deciding between applying for a nurse at the local hospital with Carlisle, Rosalie's dad. Maybe I could try to apply. After all, I finished med school for almost 4 years.

The next day, I tried to fill out some forms and after a few days…

I WAS ACCEPTED! Success!

Now, I won't be cooped up inside this house!

Jasper's POV:

Alice was hectic when I asked her to marry me. We kept it a shush to everyone and gave them silent invitations. Rosalie and Emmett had some news. My baby sister was having a kid! Finally, a kid that she'd keep forever. Legally.

Alice's POV:

I'm getting married! Yay! Yeah, but no one else knew except for me and Jazz. Everything's gonna be a blast when they know! I work at a fashion shop and I'm trying to work on a magazine.

By some unknown reason, the magazine was lost. I frantically looked around the house for it. The next day, a famous fashion designer went to my doorstep and asked me if the magazine she was holding was mine. OH YEAH! I finally found it!

So, then and there, inside my house, I was going to be famous! I added that part to their invitations and luckily, I hope they see that soon…

Edward's POV:

I felt good for my Bella. She finally got to be a nurse. I didn't get it though. Bella said she wanted to be free for some time so she stayed up, all alone inside this house. Man, how does she live here?

**Short chapter, I know. Just wanna give you an outlook on the others' lives. Next up shows how Rosalie deals pregnancy life. I'll make up for this crappy chapter. Sorry again. :(**


	20. Relaxing!

Thanks for the reviews I haven't answered. Sorry for some mistakes that I did though. I'm careless… :) Anyway, sorry again for not replying to your lovely reviews. Really sorry, too 'cause the last chapter was short. I'll make up for it and here we go…

Disclaimer: Do I need to post this everytime on every chapter?

Rosalie's POV:

Months passed by quickly. So much stuff happened. Alice finally got married to Jazzy-wazzy. I mocked-punched him for not telling me earlier. We had fun, partying around, forgetting all problems. Well, except my pregnancy. No alcohol, no wine. It's unfair! Kidding!

So, I was in for a check-up at the doctor's. My own Dad was going to do the ultrasound along with Bella. We've been good friends. Emmett and I sat there, anxiously waiting. The door finally opened and Bella and Dad came in.

"Hi, Rosalie." Dad greeted.  
"Hi Dad!" I smiled at him "And Bella." I added smoothly.  
"Emmett," Dad smiled at him.  
"Carlisle, Bella." He half-cheerfully, half-nervously smiled.

Dad let me sit down on the recliner thingy somehow bed thingy. The screen turned on and Bella got the gel thing.

"Rose, pull up your shirt just below you bra and I gotta warn you, this thing's gonna be freezing." Bella instructed and warned.

I did what she told me and looked at my tiny baby bump. It fascinated me everytime I see it. Bella spurted the jelly thing on my stomach and I flinched a bit. Darn it, it was cold. Dad got the thingy used in ultrasounds and started to move it.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. I'm just gonna go get something. Bella, can you handle this?" Carlisle asked,  
"Sure, Dr. Cullen," she smiled and got the thing.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she concentrated on the screen.

"Bella, is everything alright?" I worriedly asked.  
"Is something wrong?" Emmett added.  
"Hold on a sec…" she whispered and ran off outside.

Oh no… What's wrong?

Dad came in along with Bella again. Bella whispered something to him and pointed at it.

"Seems like it…" Carlisle mused.  
"Dad, what is it?" I asked.  
"Is everything okay?" Emmett panicked.  
"There's nothing to worry about." Bella chuckled along with Carlisle.  
"It looks like you're having… TWINS!" he grinned widely.  
"Really?" both Emmett and I were shocked.  
"Yep. This is baby A and baby B," Bella pointed at the screen.  
"Whoa! Can we know the genders?" Emmett excitedly asked.  
"Sure. First off, baby A is definitely a 'she' and baby B would be Daddy's all-star." Dad teased.  
"I can't believe it!" I gasped.

Tears of joy filled my eyes. Dad took pictures.

Dad took care of my health concerns and we waved goodbye as we left. We hopped inside the car and I was still shocked.

Emmett was proud that we could have one boy and a girl. Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper went here to visit.

"Twins? Can you believe it?" Alice squealed for the millionth time as she flipped through the sonograms.  
"Alright, Alice. We get it." I rolled my eyes.  
"This means…" Bella trailed off.  
"SHOPPING! Come on!" Alice cheered, pulling me up.  
"Aww… Why now?" I pouted,  
"Why do you think I forced Edward and Jasper to come? Duh! I want them to carry the stuff!" Alice rolled her eyes at me.  
"Hey!" the boys complained.

All of us laughed at ourselves.

The trip to Seattle was fun. We had to take Jasper's dark orange SUV. It was cool. Alice and Jazzy-wazzy sat in the front while Edward and the rest of us sat in the middle. Well, except for Emmett who had to sit in the back.

We arrived at Seattle and headed for the mall. First off, Alice darted to Babies'R'US and we followed.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squealed when she saw a pair of cute sneakers.  
"Aww. It's so cute! Alice, get that! I want it!" I ordered.

Alice obediently threw it in the cart Bella got. We got at least 25 clothes for each baby. Then we headed off to a maternity store. Alice took care of that one. She threw me a few and pushed me inside a dressing room.

I fit in each one, coming out of the curtain to show off each clothing I wore. It felt funny, really. It was like I'm modeling for some pregnancy clothing or something. Fortunately, they approved each one.

We hung around Sapori D', Emmett's restaurant and ordered some food.

I was glad Charmaine wasn't there. Goody good good! Because if she was here, I would throw all my hatred on her.

"So, what do you like to order?" Emmett asked me as the waiter passed on menus.  
"I like a garden salad! With those macaroni soup and the roasted chicken and the chicken fettuccine alfredo!" I said and snapped the menu.  
"Whoa, Rose! That's good for all of us!" Edward exclaimed.  
"I can just order the salad…" I saddened.  
"See what you do?" Emmett smacked Edward's head. I found it funny though, so I chuckled.  
"Sorry, Rose. Eat all you can." Edward rubbed his sore head.  
"It's okay!" I said between giggles.  
"I order the same with Rosalie's! Fettuccine alfredo!" Alice smiled.  
"I order the chicken parmesan," Jasper told the waiter.  
"Tortellini Salad," Bella smiled.  
"I'll have corn salad!" Edward handed the menus.  
"And I'll have the turkey lasagna." Emmett finished off.

The waiter left off.

"So, any cravings?" Edward asked.  
"Ice cream…" I beamed at them.  
"They have gelato here!" Bella informed.  
"Yummy! Gelato! Emmett, we'd get one later, right?" I pouted at Emmett.  
"Sure, Rose, sure…" he smiled. 

Sorry for the late updates… I'm sick to death. I have the flu. :( well, that does it for now… I'll try my best to update fast. But, like I said, I'm sick! So, that's all. Tell me anything you want! :D


	21. Names!

Aww. I just posted the previous chapter and I got reviews. You guys are so attentive! :) Thanks for the get-well soon notes! Replies to reviewers: EsmeAliceRose: I better try eating chicken noodle soup and crackers! RJRRAA: thanks :)

To all other reviewers… thanks so much! I couldn't stop believing on how many people are reading this!

Anyhoo, back to the story!

Disclaimer: I did never, have never, could never, and will never own twilight. Got it?

Rosalie's POV:

My best buddies were lounging inside our house again. I was on my 6th month and I looked like I just ate a meteor.

"So, let's think of names…" Alice suggested as she bit on the cookie I made last night.  
"Names, eh?" I asked.  
"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Bella said.  
"Sure, I guess. Nothing more to do." I shrugged.

The twins kicked a lot lately, and every opportunity we got is a memorable one.

"Let's start with the boy!" Jasper suggested.  
"Okay!" I brightened.  
"Luke?" Alice suggested.  
"Nah," We all disagreed.  
"James?" Bella added.  
"It's like James Bond. I don't want my kid to grow up as a guy who has guns all the time…" Emmett shook his head and we all laughed. I just looked out in the window, thinking.  
"Rosalie?" Edward called my attention.  
"Skye?" I suggested.  
"Oooh! It's so perfect!" Bella nodded her head fast.

Everyone nodded their heads too. Comments were 'cute!' 'nice!' 'Aww!'

"Now for the second name!" Alice clapped her tiny hands. We all groaned.  
"Dennis?" Jasper asked.  
"Ew! It's like a nerd next door." I giggled.  
"Royce?" Edward tried.  
"That sick mo-fo loco down street? Never!" I shook my head.  
"I have one!" Emmett told us.  
"Spit it out, Emmett Cullen." Alice muttered.  
"Xiato!" he cheered.

We stared at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked, sounding offended,  
"How do you spell it?" Alice asked.  
"X-i-a-t-o, pronounced Zi-Ya-Toe," he shrugged.  
"That's strange…" Edward thought.  
"Strangely unique! I'll name him Xiato Skye! But I still wanna call him Skye," I informed.  
"Okay!" Alice nodded her head in agreement like the others.  
"The girl?" Bella crossed her arms and ate another cookie from the plate.  
"Charmaine!" Emmett grinned.

I glared at him for suggesting someone like that. One of the babies kicked right under where Emmett's hand.

"She disagrees," I said monotonously and drank some milk.  
"Quishatta?" Edward continued on.  
"Boy, these names are getting weirder!" Jasper teased.  
"Hey!" I glared at him too.  
"I think it's cute!" Alice approved.  
"How do you spell it anyway?" Bella curiously asked.  
"Q-u-i-s-h-a-t-t-a. Like Ki-Sha-Ta." Edward explained.  
"Ooh! I like that! But, I want it for the second name. I want my baby girl to be called by the first name. What goes along with Skye?" I asked.

It was getting dark at that time. Around 6 and the moon was shining faintly outside.

"I can't think of anything…" Emmett got another cookie.  
"Hey I know! Luna! Luna's like the moon!" Alice pointed at the moon outside and we looked at it.  
"Yeah, you're right…" I trailed off, fascinated.  
"Anywho, we got that cleared, who wants dinner?" Emmett asked.

Xiato Skye and Luna Quishatta. I loved those names. Especially the people who own it. In just around 3 months, I'll be having two screaming kids at the same time. But, I don't care, It would be fun, right?

"What's for dinner?" Alice asked.  
"We have pork," Emmett suggested.

Am I going crazy? What is it with me and suggestions?

"How about we just order?" I boredly twisted the cookie around my fingers.  
"Yeah! Let's go for pizza!" Bella took out her phone.  
"And make it Hawaiian." I added.  
"Sure!" Bella smiled at me and dialed a number.

By 6:55, we were eating pizza on the dining table, talking about stuff that happened.

"You should've seen the giraffes!" Alice squealed and gave us a picture of her right next to a giraffe. She was showing us some pictures from their honeymoon.  
"I would've loved to see that." I sarcastically said and rolled my eyes.  
"They had great souvenirs there. Jazz got me a koala." She got a fluffed koala from her bag.  
"You drag that with you all the time?" Edward snickered.  
"It's cute!" Alice stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Emmett, can I have ice cream?" I asked him.  
"Vanilla or chocolate?" Emmett stood up and walked to the fridge.  
"I want vanilla!" Alice and Edward hollered.  
"Chocolate!" Bella and Jasper called out.  
"And I want both!" I laughed.  
"Geez, I will definitely not be a maid or nanny to the four of you." He rolled his eyes playfully and got bowls.

That does it. Here're my other replies to you guys: RosalieLillianHale1993: really! I'd want you to be one! How? How? How? :), I'mActuallyObsessedx: I know! LOL. :), AliceCullensTwinENA: thanks for the care! :)

There, will add more somehow! Thanks for everyone's love! :) Did you like the names? Or should I replace it? Sorry I'm so weird. I just like the names Xiato and Quishatta. I was bored to death one time and I made up some names…


	22. UHOH!

Thanks for the reviews guys! RJRRAA, Ellie1600: thanks!, AliceCullensTwinENA: yeah, weird… :), RosalieLillianHale1933: yay! Thanks! I did so many errors! I'mActuallyObsessedx: Thanks for being honest! I'm sorry you didn't like the names… Maybe I should change them…?

I will change my penname sometime now… I would change it to… LUNASKYE! Yeah, yeah… on with the story!

(I will not post anymore disclaimers here. From now on it will be in the summary :) )

Rosalie's POV:

I sat on Alice and Jasper's couch. I was in there because Emmett was finding a way for me to be entertained and safe at the same time.

"Alice, your brother is so overprotective," I commented as she gave me some milk.  
"Tell me about it," Alice rolled her eyes as she drank her own glass of milk.  
"We just want you to be safe sis," Jasper said as he sat down on the couch.

A short, but sudden pain hit me in the abdomen.

"Ow," I whispered, hoping they wouldn't notice.  
"Why? Is something wrong?" Alice and Jasper asked, alarmed.  
"I think it's time…" I doubled over as another pain hit.  
"Okay, okay... Um... Jasper, get the car, now!" Alice yelled, panicked  
I watched as my little brother ran out of the house and turned the car on.  
Alice grabbed my arm and helped me stand up. "Honey, we have to get you to the car, okay? Everything is going to be fine..." Her words were just going over my head. I didn't care about a thing she was saying.  
"Emmett..." was all I managed to say.  
"I know. I'll call him when we get in the car and everything will be fine..."  
"No, Alice. I need him now. I'm not leaving this house until he gets here!" I demanded.  
"Fine, I'll call him and we'll wait for him to get here, if that's what you want," Alice said with a sigh.  
"Good, give me the phone and I'll talk," I told Alice. She handed over her phone and I dialed Em's number.  
"Hey, babe. I'd love to talk to you, but it's really busy today and..."  
"Emmett, please. You need to come to Alice and Jasper's now. It's time."  
"Oh my gosh. I'm on my way. I love you," he said happily.  
"I love you too," I whispered as I hung up the phone.  
"Alice?" I asked softly.  
"Yes, Rose?"  
"I can't believe it's happening. I'm going to be a mom," I said, smiling almost uncontrollably.  
I had waited my whole life for this moment. I was going to have two perfect children with the most perfect man on this perfect planet.

…

I am so sorry to skip this thing. I am not so good at births thingies… so, yeah… I will definitely skip that part and go to another thing… Oh and by the way… I thank RosalieLillianHale1933 for doing this thing… On with the next one!


	23. How lucky can I get?

Everything went well, thanks to my wonderful doctor and even more wonderful husband. Emmett was in complete awe throughout the entire birth, his usual goofy grin plastered on his face. Every few seconds Emmett would squeeze my hand gently and kiss my forehead.  
I'm still in awe myself. I have two beautiful children and one perfect husband.  
One perfect family. 

C'mon… Let's face it…

How lucky can I get?

Guys, I'd like to say some things…

THANK YOU, I'M SORRY AND I LOVE YOU!

Thanks, 'cause you supported me all-throughout my story! Especially RosalieLillianHale1933.

I'm sorry, 'cause the last two chapters were TOO short…

I love you, 'cause you were too awesome! :)

I'm doing a sequel for this story! Check it out! :) Thanks again!


End file.
